The Winner Takes it All
by erfan18
Summary: Two people pulled apart by love are brought together again by the wedding of thier friends. K for now may become M in later chapters. Now rated M, you'll see why
1. Chapter 1

The Winner Takes it All

Chapter 1

**Well I'm new to the Faberry fandom, I was always under the impression that anyone who thought they were a couple were out of their minds. But seeing as the new episode is set to air in 3 days, I thought I could help quell the crazineess. **

**The fic is set a few years into the future and is a bit of an alternate to what happens at the end of "On My Way" **

Quinn stood at the airport terminal looking at the two items in her hand, one was an invitation to the wedding of her two friends, and the other was a ticket to Italy. After years of courtship Santana Lopez and Brittney Pierce were going to tie the knot in Italy. She wouldn't miss it in the world but she hasn't really talked to either of them since she left Lima and her life in it, during the wedding of her friend Rachel and her ex boyfriend Finn. Quinn laughed at the word friend considering how she really felt about her, she didn't hate Rachel, no she felt something for her and it confused her. She sighed and sat down on one of the seats waiting for her flight to be boarded which considering how early she got there could be a while. As she waited she took out the notebook that she had brought with her, opening it she found all the pictures she had taken during her high school life. Smiling she looked over the pictures of her in her Cheerios uniform standing between Santana and Brittney, another picture was of her and Finn in their prom outfits some more pictures of her in Glee club during various competitions and some of her with each of the members during their trip to New York for Nationals, one picture she stopped on was of her and Rachel standing in front of Times Square talking over some food. She smiled a sad sweet smile and closed the binder and closed her eyes.

She looked at her watch again, she figured it was going to be a while before the plane started boarding so she figured she could use a drink. She gathered up her things and walked to the airport bar, sat down at the bar , flashed the bartender a smile and he walked down towards her grinning from ear to ear

"What can I get you?" he asked putting down a coaster

"Just a apple martini" Quinn smiled

"Coming right up" the bartended said getting out the ingredients "So where you heading?" He asked trying to make small talk

"Italy" Quinn answered

"Wow" the bartender said smiling pouring the apple mix in with the vodka "You taking a trip with your husband?" he asked

"No" Quinn laughed "I'm heading to a wedding, my best friends are getting married"

"Well, maybe you'll find a nice handsome Italian man while you're out there" The bartender smiled as he finished pouring out her drink and handing it to her. Quinn pulled out her money and handed it to him. She took a sip of her drink and set it down sighing "Something on your mind beautiful?" the bartender asked

"I'm hoping to see an old friend there" Quinn smiled as she took another sip

"Well the way you're describing them with your smile, I'd say he's more then a friend" The man quipped

"Well its not a he," Quinn replied "it's a she"

"Oh" the bartender laughed, and Quinn looked at him sideways "I don't have anything against a woman liking another one" he laughed noting that she looked angry at him " I mean I've been with my boyfriend for 10 years now" he smiled showing Quinn a picture of him and his boyfriend in front of Disney World

"He's handsome" Quinn smiled looking at the two men holding onto each other tightly

"Yeah, we met in High School but he wouldn't tell me that he liked me until I was getting ready to move to New York" the bartender smiled putting his phone away. "So what is the deal with you and?" he asked

"Rachel" Quinn spoke up "Her name is Rachel"

"Rachel right, what happened you two get together and it didn't work out" he asked

"We never really got together," Quinn sighed "It was our senior year in High School and she ended up marrying my ex boyfriend"

"Really?" The bartender asked his mouth agape

Quinn smiled and took another sip off her drink "It happened 6 years ago" she sighed as she remembered that day as if it was yesterday

_6 Years Ago_

"When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn and only Finn?" Quinn asked hoping in her mind for a different answer, but Rachel shook her head affirmatively "He really does make you happy" She took a deep breath and looked into Rachel's eyes "I want to support you Rachel and Finn" she said taking another deep breath . "And come to the wedding if its not too late" Rachel nodded her head and embraced Quinn in a huge hug. Quinn hugged back but in the back of her head she felt her heart break. Rachel released Quinn and gave her a million-wat smile

"The wedding is at the courthouse at 5 pm" Rachel said "I've got to go Finn is waiting for me outside" Rachel said as she turned on her heel to head out to the parking lot but not before turning around "I'm really glad you're coming Quinn, I don't know if I would have been able to do this without you" Rachel smiled and turned back towards the door

"I'll be there" Quinn sighed to herself and headed to her car.

She ran home and got into her bridesmaid outfit, and ran out the door saying a quick goodbye to her mother. She looked at her phone and sent off a quick text to Rachel "Ran home to get my bridesmaids dress be there soon" she said to herself pressing send . She opened the door to her car and climbed in starting it and heading out to the courthouse. She was driving down the road for 5 minutes when she heard her phone buzz from the passenger seat, she smiled to herself knowing that it was probably Rachel panicking but she didn't answer it, she glanced up to notice a tractor in front of her "really?" she said to herself and waited for the proper moment to go around the slow moving vehicle. A few more miles down the road and she heard her phone buzzing again "Impatient much?" Quinn asked nobody in particular and decided it seemed clear enough in front of her to pick up the phone and see what all the buzz so to speak was

"Where are you?" and "Hurry" greeted her both messages from Rachel. Smiling Quinn punched in "On my way" and hit send. Just as she hit send she heard a loud horn and a truck barreling her way. She must have run a stop sign cause she noticed that she was in the middle of an intersection. She slammed on her breaks just as the driver of the truck did and barley got hit. Quinn took a deep breath and pulled over to the side of the road hands still shaking and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She opened her car door and stepped out noticing that the driver had done the same

"Are you crazy?" The driver yelled coming towards her "I almost hit you, didn't you see that stop sign?" he yelled again

"I'm so sorry" Quinn said fighting back tears "I wasn't paying attention"

"Obviously not" The truck driver said looking over both cars "It looks like there is no damage, just look where you're driving otherwise you're going to get seriously hurt one of these days" He finished heading back to his truck

Quinn was visibly shaken, her hands felt like they were acting on there own as she covered her face and wiped the tears away "Oh my god" she said as she tried to steel herself. She stood there and took in her surroundings when she heard her phone buzz yet again she sighed and ducked into her vehicle to pull out the offending object. "I'm going inside Quinn I hope you show up soon" the text from Rachel read. Quinn laughed to herself and reread the text over and over "It's too late" she sighed to herself, what was she going to do it Rachel was going to be married to Finn and that was it. No more second chances, no way for Quinn to make Rachel come to her senses and leave Finn for her dreams. Now the tears flowed down her face and Quinn was unable to stop them if she tried. Mustering up any courage she had left she sent one last text to Rachel two words and that was it "I'm sorry" and Quinn hit send

_Present day_

"_That was it" Quinn said wiping away the tears that had started to form "I went back home packed up my belongings and headed to New York to start my new life. I attended Yale with a degree in Drama and a minor in English, and have been living in the big city ever since"_

"_What ever happened with Rachel" the bartender asked almost as sad as the girl sitting in front of him_

"_I don't know" Quinn answered "I have not spoken to her since that day"_

"_And now you're going to this wedding, hoping to see the girl that you left behind 15 years ago" he laughed_

"_Yeah" Quinn laughed a long_

"_I just hope you don't get your heart broken honey, and that she's worth all the trouble you're putting yourself through" the man laughed_

"_Final boarding call flight 1121 to Venice Italy" the loudspeaker said breaking their thoughts_

"_Well that's me" Quinn said gathering her bags and finishing her drink "It was really nice talking with you" she finished holding out her hand_

"_Joe" the bartender smiled taking her hand "The name is Joe" _

"_Well Joe thanks for letting me tell you my woes" Quinn laughed_

"_Hey that's what bartenders are for" Joe laughed "Have a good flight, and good luck" he finished_

"_Thanks" Quinn said throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading back to her gate. She stood in line waiting to board behind all the other impatient people, sighing she rocked back and forth on her heels quietly humming to herself_

"_Well if it isn't the ghost of Grace Kelly herself" Quinn smiled to herself, what are the odds of him being here? She hadn't seen him in years since Junior year _

"_Jesse St. James" Quinn laughed turning around "What are you doing here?" _

"_I might ask you the same question?" he answered throwing his arms around her_

"_I'm going to a wedding apparently" Quinn said holding up the invitation "What about you?" she asked_

"_Me too" he smiled _

"_San and Britt invite you too?" Quinn asked incredulously _

"_Actually they invited" Jesse started before he was cut off_

"_I was only able to get US Weekly for some reason they didn't have a People" Quinn knew that voice from anywhere and it made her heart leap and sink at the same time, they stood locked in time staring at each other. Unsure of what to say or do both hurt by the past._

"_Oh my god, Quinn" Rachel said catching sight of her_

"_Rach," Quinn sighed "its been too long" _

"_Yeah" Rachel laughed "Last time I saw you, you said you were coming to my wedding and then you…didn't" Rachel said remembering that day_

"_Yeah well I" Quinn started but stopped "Look I don't want to get into the past, its just really great to see you_

"_You too Quinn" Rachel smiled giving her a hug, Quinn smiled breathing her in it seemed like forever ago when they last hugged. She reluctantly let her go _

"_So can you believe that Santana and Brittney are getting married?" Quinn asked plastering on a fake smile hoping that Rachel wouldn't notice_

"_I know, it seemed like it was never going to happen but apparently Brit almost blackmailed her into it" Rachel laughed. They finally got to the entrance and handed their tickets over._

"_Alright you're in row 15 seat A" the lady said handing Quinn her ticket "And you are in row 30 seat A and B" she finished handing Rachel and Jessie their tickets back_

"_Well" Quinn said letting out a nervous laugh in which Rachel returned leaving Jessie to roll his eyes_

"_This is going to be a long weekend" he muttered under his breath_

"_Excuse me?" Rachel asked _

"_Nothing" he answered blowing her off "We better get on before they leave without us" he said taking Rachel's hand "We'll see you when we land" he said giving Quinn a hug_

"_You too" Quinn smiled adding a nod towards Rachel and watched them board as she steeled herself and followed them "A long weekend indeed" she repeated handing searching for her seat_


	2. Chapter 2

The Winner Takes it All

Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please review after you're done, expect after this chapter for things to scoot into the M category. That should be released soon, I have it all written down it just needs to get transferred onto the computer**

A few hours and a drink or two later they were still in the sky somewhere over the Atlantic, Quinn was trying to non chalantly snuck looks into a few seats ahead of her. Should she go there and try to talk to Rachel? What if she doesn't want to see her? What if she wants to be left alone? It's not like Quinn could blame her, she did leave her alone in Lima to live her life without her and Finn and their marriage. That was another thing, where was Finn? Why was she here with Jessie? Was she going to meet up in Italy? Maybe they had broken up and she's with Jessie. All these questions plagued her so she signaled to the flight attendant for another drink hoping that one more glass of courage would help her

Meanwhile up in row 15 Rachel was nervously fiddling with her hands

"Why don't you go back there and talk to her?" Jessie asked grabbing onto Rachel's hands trying to still them

"Why should I?" Rachel asked "She's the one who took off after telling me that she would be there to support me and Finn"

"Yeah and all those times you went to visit her at Yale but chickened out at the last minute" Jessie smiled

"That's completely irrelevant" Rachel sighed

"Right" Jessie laughed "I'm sure she's as nervous to be around you as you are" he finished with a smile putting his earphones back on and closing his eyes

Rachel huffed out a breath. She loved Jessie more than favorite Prada bag, but sometimes he can be annoying. She couldn't talk to Quinn it would totally go against everything she stood for. Quinn was the one who left her and Lima behind, she's the one who took all of Rachel's feelings and rejected her. She glanced again behind her and saw Quinn sipping on cocktail. She smiled fondly at the blonde taking her in, she had kept her hair short but left it looking wild, and untamed almost like a lion's mane. She turned back around and heaved a heavy sigh undoing her belt. She stood up steeling her courage but was immediately stopped by the flight attendant

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're going to be landing soon so you need to return your seat" she smiled pointing Rachel back to her seat

"Foiled again?" Jessie laughed as Rachel nudged him in the ribs. Rachel buckled herself back into her seat and looked out the window as the lovely sights of Italy came closer into view. Tuscany was a beautiful was the perfect place for a wedding. They landed with a soft thud.

Twenty minutes of trying to get off the plane Jessie was leading Rachel through the corridor into the airport. They tried moving through customs as quickly as they could. A half an hour later they were out in the main part

"You made it!" Brittany squealed as she threw her arms around Rachel and Jessie

"Britt honey let them breathe" Santanna laughed pulling her fiancé off the pair "Nice to see you came" Santanna smirked

"Great to see you too Santanna" Rachel laughed hugging the Latina "Where is everyone else?"

"Finn and his new flavor of the month are still at the hotel screwing like bunnies, Sam and Mercedes are out in the town somewhere. I swear they're acting like it's the second honeymoon or some shit. Other than them I have no idea where else is" Santanna ticked off

"Yeah we're just waiting on Quinn" Brittany said looking over Rachel's shoulder for the other blonde

"I really hope she comes" Santanna smiled

"Well hope no more" Quinn laughed

"Well there you are Q" Santanna laughed, as Quinn set her carry on down and hugged Santanna "I almost thought you weren't going to show"

"Well I'm here now right?" Quinn smiled letting Santanna go and hugging Brittany

"What were we supposed to think" Brittany asked "I mean you did miss Mike and Tina's wedding"

"And Sam and Mercedes too" Santanna interjected "We had just figured you had forgotten about us"

"Well lets not make this anymore uncomfortable as this and lets get our bags" Jessie piped up and took Rachel's hand as they walked over to the luggage carousel Quinn followed the group a few steps behind and looked at Rachel and Jessie's interlocked hands. "Maybe they were a couple now?" Quinn thought to herself.

As they finally got their entire luggage they all followed Santanna out to the car she had rented for the duration of their stay

"So" Santanna started as she started the car "You've all made your reservations at the hotel I told you too right?"

"Yeah" The three of them answered "Good, I've got your dresses Quinn and Rachel" Brittany answered "I'm sure they are to the correct measurements you guys sent me, but if you want to we can try them on later"

"Britt I'm sure they all fit" Santanna answered "Besides, Kurt and Blaine have been painstakingly going over the small details including the bridesmaids dresses. I mean seriously Kurt and his pink eye is going to drive me insane. I told him the other day I wanted red and purple for the wedding and he shows up a few days later with twenty samples of different shades of the colors."

"Yeah they fought for two days over what kind of purple would go with red" Brittany laughed

"How was I supposed to know that it's not called eggplant" Santanna laughed

"I'm sure Kurt and Blaine will make the wedding special and magical" Rachel smiled putting her hand on the Latina's shoulder

"Good because I'm only going to marry Britts once" Santanna smiled as she kissed Brittany's hand that she was holding

"So what's the hotel called that we're staying at?" Jessie asked Rachel

"Villa Bonvinni" Rachel answered

"Yeah the hall where were getting married is like a mile away from it

"Ooh that sounds lovely" Rachel piped up, as she leaned back into the seat briefly catching Quinn's eye. Jessie had to stifle a laugh and was promptly nudged in the ribs

"All right the plan is to get you guys checked in and then go out dinner" Brittany said

"Great I'm starving" Jessie smiled "How bout you Quinn?" Jessie asked earning another nudge from Rachel. Jessie smiled and put an arm around Rachel.

Ten awkward minutes later they were inside the hotel and rolling their luggage behind them up to the concierge desk Brittany stood in the lounge waiting for them but furiously texting who Santanna could only guess was Blaine or Kurt by the way she was typing things out. Santanna went up to the desk

"Hi my friends are here to check in," Santana said trying to get the young mans attention

"Right" the man says "three bedrooms right?"

"Yes," Rachel answered

"Alright, here is your key" the man said handing Jessie a key "You're in 518 that's on the fifth floor"

"Thanks" Jessie said grabbing his keys and heading over to the bar that Brittany was at

"And your key" the man said handing Rachel a key to her room "You are on 620, and that's on the 6th floor" Rachel smiled and took her key and stood to the side to wait for Quinn, she figured if they were going to be in the same vicinity of each other she should at least be civilized. As Quinn stepped up to get her key the man had a worried look on his face "Uh oh" he said typing again at the computer

"What do you mean uh oh?" Quinn asked starting to panic a bit

"Um, it seems that we don't have anymore rooms available" he answered typing again at the computer

"How can that be, I made these reservations months ago" Santanna spoke up getting agitated. Brittany and Jessie joined the group

"What's the problem?" Jessie asked

"It seems that this jerk didn't do his work right now Quinn doesn't have a room to stay in" Santanna snapped

"I can always get a room at another hotel" Quinn suggested

"I'm sorry ma'am but with the holiday season there are not too many hotels that aren't booked solid" The man spoke up

"Great" Quinn sighed "What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Why don't you stay with Rachel" Brittany spoke up and everyone stared at her thinking she had lost her mind "I mean come on she has a king sized bed, I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing it. Right Rachel?" she finished and everyone turned their attention to Rachel

"I guess we can do that" Rachel gave in

"Alright here is the extra key to that room" the young man said handing Quinn a key "I hope you enjoy your stay here"

The group headed to the elevator that would take them to their rooms and entered pressing the buttons that their rooms were on.

"So the plan is that you guys get settled in and we'll all go out and have dinner" Santanna said checking the time on her phone

"That sounds great" Jessie answered "I think I could do with a nice shower right now." The elevator stopped and Jessie got out waving at the others as he headed towards his room. The doors closed again and the four girls were there with just their thoughts until Brittany spoke up

"So Rachel are you nervous about seeing Finn again?" she asked, Santanna's eyes got as big as saucers and nudged Brittany in the ribs "What?" Brittany asked rubbing her side "I mean they haven't really said much to each other since Rachel decided not to marry him." Rachel couldn't believe the blonde she stood there with her mouth agape. Thank goodness for reaching her floor as the doors opened and Rachel and Quinn stepped out.

"Have fun girls" Santanna smirked as the doors closed leaving Rachel and Quinn staring at each other


	3. Chapter 3

The Winner takes it All

Chapter 3

**Seeing that the finale is near, and that I have not had internet since last Thursday it's amazing what you can accomplish. Please review as always and enjoy this chapter, and you'll see why I turned into a M rated fic **

**Rachel and Quinn stood staring at each other they could not believe how awkward the tension was now. "I think our room is this way" Quinn spoke up trying to break the tension**

"**Lead the way" Rachel smiled following the blonde down the long corridor. She stopped at their room, and slid her key into the lock. It unlocked fast and Quinn stepped to the side to let Rachel in first and then closed the door behind them. It wasn't a bad room, it was a pretty big room with a king sized bed in the middle of it facing the window to the outside world **

"**Wow" Quinn breathed taking in the scene **

"**You can say that again" Rachel smiled as she joined Quinn at the window they were staring at the scene when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Quinn left Rachel's side to answer the door; it was the bell hop with their luggage. Quinn stepped aside letting the young man in **

"**You can just put them on the bed" Quinn said grabbing her wallet to tip him and as he brought the last bag and took the tip from Quinn and let him out**

"**I would have tipped him" Rachel said as Quinn joined her again at the window this time armed with a camera snapping pictures**

"**I figured if I'm going to crash here I could at least pay the tip to the bell boy" Quinn smiled as she snapped a picture of Rachel. The awkward tension filled the room as they stared at each other again **

"**Um I'm going to go take a shower" Rachel said "Unless you want to go first" Quinn shook her head in the negative **

"**No you go ahead" she said as she put the camera down and moved to unpack her stuff**

"**Okay" Rachel said grabbing an outfit out of her bag and her toiletries leaving the room. **

**Quinn ran a hand through her short blonde locks and took a deep breath. She wasn't married after all. Why didn't she marry Finn? It wasn't like she wasn't happy that she didn't get married they were way too young to, but why? She was interrupted from her internal dialogue from the when she heard Rachel's voice coming from the shower. Defying Gravity Quinn smiled, some things never change and went back to putting things away putting out her laptop and charger for her cell phone. She started humming along with Rachel still remembering the diva off they had years ago with her and Kurt. She would never tell her but even if Kurt hadn't messed up she would have voted for her. A few minutes later Rachel came out of the shower wrapping a towel around her she called out**

"**You can have the shower now" as she started her after shower routine**

"**Alright" Quinn answered grabbing her toiletries and heading into the shower. Rachel sat down on the stool that was provided for them, and smiled to herself as she heard Quinn start humming Defying Gravity. She started to run a brush through her hair as she turned her head she saw that the bathroom door was slightly ajar. Figuring Quinn would want her privacy she moved to close the door. As she did she noticed Quinn's silhouette against the shower curtain, she couldn't help but stare. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but stare. Quinn still had her beautiful figure, Rachel always admired Quinn's figure, small perky breasts slight curves obviously from giving birth to Beth Rachel's sort of sister, and a perfect firm butt. She almost went to announce herself but decided against it and closed the door as quietly as she could. She looked at herself in the mirror. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself. What was this feeling that she had for someone she hasn't seen in 6 years? The same woman who left her when she needed her the most. She heard Quinn turn off the shower, so she went back to putting her make up on and pushed back the image and feelings she had in the back of her mind.**

"**Wow, nothing like a shower to clean off after a long plane ride" Quinn said coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Rachel just nodded her head in an affirmative, Quinn went into one of the closets and grabbed out and turning her back to Rachel and started to put them. Rachel sneaked a glance over her shoulder. Smiling as Quinn wiggled into the jeans she had picked out. "Hey Rachel" Quinn said over her shoulder snapping Rachel out of her thoughts**

"**Yeah?" Rachel asked trying to make herself look busy**

"**Can you give me a hand here?" Quinn asked "I cant really reach this zipper" Rachel smiled and zipped up the back of her shirt "Thanks" Quinn smiled and grabbed he rmake-up back and went to putting on her own. Neither said a word to each other as they finished getting ready. As they were on their way out the door, Quinn's phone buzzed **

"**Santana right?" Rachel asked **

"**Well it says get your asses down here before I come up there and drags you down myself" Quinn laughed showing Rachel the text**

"**Well if I know Santana she will definitely do that without hesitation" Rachel laughed and Quinn smiled "Well how do I look?" Rachel asked doing a small twirl**

"**You look amazing" Quinn answered "How about me?" she asked in liking**

"**Amazing as usual Quinn" Rachel smiled taking all of Quinn in. As Rachel stared at her she felt her own phone vibrate, Rachel pulled her phone out and laughed showing Quinn "Stop staring at each other, I'm sure you both look just fine. Now get your asses down here now. I'm tired of watching Finn make out with his girlfriend" Rachel laughed and messaged back "we are not staring at each other, and we are on our way down right now" she typed out hitting send as they walk out of the room and towards the elevator. The doors opened and they were greeted by Santana standing there waiting for them**

"**Took you two long enough" Santana sniped **

"**Sorry we were too busy staring at each other" Rachel joked taking Quinn's hand**

"**Ha ha ha very funny you two now get over here so we can figure out where we are going to eat"**

**Dinner was fun it was great to catch up with everyone, and by everyone she means every one even Mr. Schue, Mrs. Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester had made it out for the wedding. The food was great, even all the wine and liquor that was served. Quinn blamed it on Puck; every time her glass was empty he would fill it back up. A few hours later she and Rachel stumbled back into their room. Quinn flopped herself onto the bed as Rachel headed to the bathroom. **

"**I hate Puck by the way" Quinn called out from under the arm she had draped over her eyes**

"**Yeah I know Tina was no better" Rachel laughed "She was the one who kept ordering more shots" Rachel replied re entering the room clad in short sleep shorts and a tank top "Are you going to sleep in that?" Rachel asked looking over Quinn in her outfit**

"**No" Quinn groaned sitting up and almost falling over "Whoa" she laughed. Rachel who had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing helped her stand up.**

"**Come on Quinn" Rachel smiled as she helped her towards the bathroom. She thrust what she hoped were her pajamas in Quinn's hands "Now can you do this on your own, or do you want some help?" Rachel asked **

"**No I'm perfectly capable of getting myself dressed" Quinn answered closing the door. As the door closed Quinn balanced herself against the door. "Come on Quinn you can do this" she said to herself as she took off her clothes and put her pajamas on. She took a deep breath and steadied herself readying herself for the awkward moment that was still ahead of her, sleeping in the same bed as Rachel. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find Rachel fussing over the bed**

"**How do you want to sleep?" Rachel asked "I figured one of us could sleep under the covers and the other could sleep under the top cover. Or we can both sleep under the covers if you're okay with that" Quinn laughed If she wasn't so intoxicated she would venture to guess that Rachel was just as nervous as she was**

"**I think we're both mature enough to sleep under the covers Rachel" Quinn answered **

"**Okay" Rachel squeaked her voice had a bit of a shake to it. "Quinn smiled and pulled back the covers on her side, climbing in. She laid there for a second until she felt the bed dip and Rachel got in. Quinn rolled over facing away from Rachel. She sighed hoping that Rachel hadn't heard her and was already asleep "Penny for your thoughts?" Rachel asked, dam, she wasn't that lucky. She turned around to see Rachel staring at her**

"**Nothing" Quinn answered**

"**Come on Quinn, I know we haven't spoken in 6 years, but I still know when something is bugging you." Rachel smiled. Quinn let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes **

"**Why didn't you marry Finn?" she asked **

"**Um" Rachel was taken back a bit that was the last thing she expected. She figured she could deflect it by asking the question that has bugged her for 6 years "Why did you leave?" Quinn had that one coming and she closed her eyes trying really hard not to cry. Rachel took Quinn's hand "I'm sorry" she whispered**

"**No" Quinn spoke up "I owe you an explanation to what happened that day" Quinn steadied herself and sat up in the bed. Rachel joined her and they sat cross legged staring at each other. "Remember when I went back home to get my dress and you were sending me text messages asking me to hurry up, and when I went to answer with that "On my way" I was almost T-boned by a pickup"**

"**Oh my god Quinn" Rachel almost yelled covering her mouth**

"**Can I finish?" Quinn laughed "As I got out of the car, and was chastised by the truck driver I stood there and asked myself what\ was I doing? I was going to a wedding that I never really supported in the first place" Rachel nodded her head that was the one thing she remembered about that time in her life. "And then I remembered what I had said in the bridal shop a few days earlier. I couldn't stand to be there and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn. So I sent you that text apologizing, and then I left for Connecticut. I had good enough grades to be able to miss out on the rest of the year" she finished **

"**Quinn I had no idea" Rachel said taking Quinn's hand in hers**

"**Nobody did" Quinn answered staring at her lap where Rachel had her hands in hers. It was a small gesture from the petite brunette, but it made Quinn feel good for the first time in 6 years "I ran because I was scared and upset." Quinn sighed**

"**What were you scared of?" Rachel asked with pleading eyes**

"**Loosing you" Quinn replied in hushed tones**

"**You wouldn't have lost me Quinn you're my friend" Rachel laughed**

"**Yeah but look how long it took us to get there" Quinn said as the tears started to pool in her eyes, she almost started to sob. Rachel feeling Quinn's pain let go of the blonde girl's hands and moved to embrace her. Quinn sighed and leaned into the hug. Her mind going back to the hug they shared after Regionals 6 years ago. Quinn straightened herself up and stared into Rachel's eyes. She was so beautiful, not that she was ever ugly, she always remembered Rachel's classic beauty. But she saw something different this time her eyes seemed so soft but so fierce at the same time, as got lost in Rachel's face she couldn't stop what happened next. She couldn't remember who leaned forward or how they had gotten to this moment all she could feel, taste, and breath was Rachel and her lips against hers. "Quinn" Rachel breathed out, Quinn smiled and laid Rachel back on the bed and hovered over her "We should" Rachel started before Quinn silenced her again with her mouth with small lingering kisses. Rachel snuck her tongue out and licked Quinn's bottom lip asking if not begging for entrance into her mouth to which Quinn obliged. Their tongues danced a wonderful dance full of massages, teases and caresses. Quinn pulled back as she began to see stars from lack of oxygen. She stared deeply into Rachel's chocolate orbs, black and full of desire. She wanted to ask the question but wasn't sure how to "Are you okay?" Rachel asking for herself. Quinn heart soared again full of love for Rachel**

"**You can kiss me again if you want to" Rachel said and Quinn almost laughed at her in her sweet innocence**

"**I want to" Quinn whispered diving back into Rachel's lips. As soon as she dived in, Rachel tugged on the bottom of Quinn's shirt. Quinn backed off and tore shirt off and Rachel moved to do the same. Rachel grabbed the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her back down to her. Quinn immediately ran her hand up Rachel's side, and pulled back to stare into Rachel's eyes as she inched her hand closer to Rachel's chest she let out a shaky breath hoping that Rachel would let her touch her**

"**Please" Rachel breathed and Quinn obliged palming her breasts. Rachel let out a small moan and Quinn smiled running a thumb over her nipple, taking one of the buds softly sucking on it and letting it go with an audible pop. As she lifted her head up she looked at Rachel's face "Rachel?" Quinn asked and Rachel opened her eyes and locked them with Quinn's, who smiled as she moved to the other one and watched her eyes flutter shut again. She smiled and did the same thing she had done with the other nipple and let it go. She sat there for a beat watching Rachel who opened her eyes**

"**Are you sure?" she asked scared that maybe they were moving too fast**

"**Quinn" Rachel said with a bit of seriousness in her voice. "I have waited too long for this, and I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life." Quinn couldn't believe this; she almost wanted to pinch herself. Quinn was so caught up in the moment that Rachel took the opportunity and flipped Quinn on to her back. Rachel straddled Quinn's lap and dove into Quinn's lips. Quinn hands had started to snake their way down Rachel's back tickling and rubbing the skin in its wake, resting on Rachel's hip and moving it to the space between them. "Touch me" Rachel whispered and Quinn moved her hand to the warm spot between Rachel's legs. Her breath hitching as she felt how wet Rachel was even through the shorts she was wearing. Rachel softly sighed as Quinn started softly playing with her clit. She lifted off of Quinn to remove her shorts and Quinn did the same. Rachel moved back next to Quinn a bit of concern on her face**

"**You okay?" Quinn asked kissing Rachel on the cheek; Rachel smiled and put her hand on Quinn's hip**

"**I just thought I'd ever end up here" Rachel smiled, Quinn returned it and slowly moved her hand back to the spot it was before. Rachel quivered and let out a small moan**

"**Tell me what you want Rachel" Quinn said with a smile on her face and a growl in her voice**

"**I want everything" Rachel answered through clenched teeth. **

"**I'll give you everything, you just have to tell me what you want me to do for you now" Quinn laughed trying to be serious, increasing the pressure and tempo of the strokes on Rachel's clit **

"**Kiss me" Rachel breathed "Kiss me down there." Quinn smiled and let go for Rachel as she moved to the foot of the bed and snaking her way back to where Rachel's pussy inhaling her scent she dived in slowly licking her way up Rachel's slit. Rachel immediately bucked her hips into Quinn's mouth and Quinn took this as a sign and dug in even further sucking on Rachel's clit while sticking her index finger inside Rachel "Oh my God" Rachel cried out and Quinn could start to feel Rachel's walls clench around her finger and added another finger "Quinn!" Rachel cried through clenched teeth as she came. Quinn kept stroking in and out of Rachel as she rode out her orgasm. Quinn slowly snaked her way back to Rachel's side kissing her feverishly. Rachel moaned at the taste of herself on Quinn's mouth "Quinn" Rachel whispered as she pulled away. "Can I?" she asked with a slight blush to her cheeks. **

"**Please" Quinn moaned, as Rachel pulled her in and slowly kissed her as her hand moved its way to Quinn's thigh caressing the sides before resting on her soft curls. Quinn pulled away and stared Rachel right in the eyes as she took Rachel's hand and put it up against her clit. Rachel made slow soft strokes. Quinn shut her eyes tight letting the feel of pure ecstasy wash over her. **

"**Does that feel good?" Rachel asked and all Quinn cold do was nod. Rachel added a bit of pressure with her thumb and slowly slid a finger into Quinn. Quinn almost passed out at the feeling of Rachel's fingers. Had she done this before? Cause the way her body reacted she felt like Rachel was an expert "Lay on your back" Rachel whispered and Quinn obliged "Close your eyes" Rachel continued, Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow "Trust me" Rachel laughed "Just trust me" with that Quinn closed her eyes. Rachel smiled as she began her task. She laid on top of her admiring Quinn's beauty and dove into kiss Quinn's neck gently sucking and kissing it, she moved her way to Quinn's clavicle and kissing the dip in her neck, sticking her tongue out she made a trail down her chest to her left boob sucking on it letting her tongue circle it as she worked on Quinn's chest she slowly moved her hand down Quinn's torso resting right on her mound Quinn's hips moved involuntarily up surging Rachel on as her hand went back to work on Quinn's clit dipping a finger inside her folds. Quinn let out a soft moan "Look at me" Rachel whispered. Quinn opened her eyes and smiled as Rachel returned it "You're so beautiful" Rachel sighed as Quinn blushed, as Quinn grabbed Rachel by the back of her neck bringing her lips back down to hers. The feeling was insane every bit of Quinn's skin felt like it was on fire. Rachel broke free of the kiss and Quinn let out a whimper. Rachel laughed a little and moved her lips back to Quinn's chest and licked softly at the are around her nipple **

"**Oh God" Quinn moaned as her eyes fluttered shut. Rachel took one of Quinn's nipples into her mouth and sucked on it as she continued her ministrations at her clit**

"**Mmm" Rachel sighed letting go of Quinn and speeding up her fingers. Quinn hissed at the feeling**

"**Rachel" she moaned almost in a warning tone **

"**Come for me baby" Rachel whispered "Look at me" Rachel said and Quinn felt like she wouldn't be able to open her eyes "Quinn" Rachel said in a softer tone "I want to see your eyes when you cum baby" Quinn took a deep stuttering breath and steeled herself opened her eyes to look at Rachel "You're so beautiful" Rachel whispered again**

"**You keep saying that" Quinn laughed**

"**Because it's true" Rachel smiled as she curled her finger up into Quinn's rough spot**

"**I'm going to" Quinn moaned **

"**That's okay baby" Rachel said as she sped up her strokes. Quinn felt as if she was going to spin off into oblivion as she came hoping that she could keep her eyes open. It was definitely not an easy task. As she was coming down she felt Rachel move closer to her lying down on Quinn's chest. "You going to be okay?" Rachel laughed as she felt her heart beat uncontrollably **

"**Yeah" Quinn answered it's just been a while since I've been with anybody in that way" Quinn blushed. Rachel tilted her head back so that she could see Quinn who leaned down to kiss her**

"**Tired" Rachel mumbled as they parted **

"**Go ahead" Quinn said running a hand down her back and pulling her closer "I'll still be here in the morning" she finished. Quinn layed there and watched her sleep. She looked gorgeous even in the soft moonlight that cascaded through the window. And as Quinn closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her she felt like all was right in the world**


	4. Chapter 4

The winner Takes it All

Chapter 4

**Hey what can I say I meant it that I had no internet for four days so I got to typing my story up. Enjoy and please review**

**As morning shone through the window and awoke the two, Quinn stretched as they both awoke "Morning" Rachel said sitting up on her elbow to look down on her lover**

"**Morning" Quinn said returning her smile unable to take her eyes off of Rachel. She reached up to pull her down into a kiss before they were interrupted by Rachel's phone **

"**Hold that thought" Rachel laughed rolling over to answer her phone "Good morning Santana" Rachel laughed and winked at Quinn**

"**Good morning Rachel, how did things go with Quinn last night?" Rachel could swear she was smirking as she said those words "Did you two get your sweet lady kisses on?" Santana joked. Rachel blushed and stuttered into the phone**

"**I…I.. no idea what you're talking about" Rachel stuttered**

"**Please you two were practically all over each other last night" Santana laughed **

"**Whatever San" Rachel rolled her eyes "I'm guessing there is a reason you called or should I tell Mike's parents whose panties those were that they had found in a tree the day after Mike and Tina's wedding?" Santana started to sputter **

"**I…Hey…Britt and I were" Rachel started laughing "Hey you were the one who kept giving us more and more drinks, and what can I say whenever I get drunk and Britt gets hotter and hotter after a few shots of tequila" Rachel kept on laughing at the Latina**

"**Alright Santana whatever you say" she answered**

"**Anyway, I was calling you to let you two know we're having a girls day so you get your asses in the shower and be up here in an hour" Santana demanded and hung up. Rachel laughed and shut off her phone.**

"**The future Mrs. Lopez-Pierce requests our presence in an hour" Rachel laughed as she set her phone down "Think we should make her wait a bit longer and we can take a nice long hot shower together?" Rachel smiled inching her way back up to Quinn kissing her. Quinn laughed and kissed Rachel back and nuzzling her neck making Rachel moan and shiver**

"**Actually if I know Santana the way I do that might be a bad thing" Rachel pouted and it made Quinn laugh "Go take your shower and we can get our sweet lady kisses on again later" Rachel smiled and gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips before heading off to the shower. Quinn looked around the room "What a night" she laughed to herself. Getting off the bed she looked out the window, the view was breathtaking. Sighing she let what happened last night wash over her. What did it mean? What should she do now?" What does Rachel want to do? She ran a hand through her blonde hair letting out a sigh. **

**In the shower Rachel was doing no better. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy every bit of last night, she just didn't know how to deal with the feelings that she had bottled up in her for 6 years, and defiantly thought that having sex with Quinn although genuinely amazing and lovely. She just didn't know where to take it next. Rachel shut off the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her. She let out a shaky breath and opened the door to find Quinn waiting for her**

"**I think we need to talk" Quinn said patting the mattress next to her **

"**Yeah" Rachel agreed sitting down next to Quinn who took a deep breath and stared into Rachel's eyes**

"**About last night" Quinn started **

"**I really enjoyed last night" Rachel interrupted**

"**I did too Rachel but" Quinn answered back pausing and chewing her lip "It's just" Quinn paused again and surged forward "What does it mean?" Quinn finished a tear threatening to fall down her face**

"**I don't know Quinn" Rachel answered "Maybe it means that all the tension we had built up during High School came bubbling up to the surface" Quinn nodded and stared down at her hands. "Look" Rachel spoke up "I don't regret anything that happened last night" Quinn laughed and lifted her head up looking into Rachel's eyes **

"**Neither do I" Rachel smiled and cupped Quinn's face wiping the tear that was falling down Quinn's face. Quinn sighed and leaned against Rachel's hand.**

"**Maybe we should hold off on making us public" Rachel suggested "I mean at least till after the wedding, I wouldn't want to steal Santana and Brittany's thunder" Quinn nodded and leaned forwards capturing Rachel's lips "You know I love you" Rachel breathed separating from Quinn**

"**I love you too" Quinn answered **

"**And because I love you so much I can tell you to get your ass in the shower cause you stink" Quinn laughed along with Rachel it was a good tension breaker. Quinn gave Rachel a peck on the lips and headed towards the shower. After getting showered and dressed, Quinn followed Rachel out of their room and towards the elevator. As they waited for it to arrive Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and gave it a slight squeeze Rachel smiled and returned the squeeze but quickly separated as he elevator doors opened and they were greeted by Mercedes and Tina's smiling faces.**

"**Good morning you two" Mercedes grinned as Rachel and Quinn entered the elevator. Rachel smiled at her friends**

"**Heading up to Santana's room?" Rachel asked **

"**Yeah do you guys have any idea what this is about?" Mercedes asked**

"**No I was just told to meet her in her room" Rachel answered as the doors opened. The four of tem exited the elevator, and headed towards the suite that Santana and Brittany shared. Rachel raised her hand to knock on the door but it was suddenly pulled away and Santana greeted them with an annoyed look on her face. **

"**It's about time you guys showed up" Santana sniped letting them in "I was about to send a search party out for you guys"**

"**Well we're here now" Tina laughed **

"**Where is Brittany?" Mercedes asked looking around for the blonde**

"**She insisted on spending the day with the guys for some reason" Santana answered "Something about being a bachelor"**

"**Well what is the plan" Quinn asked sitting down on the bed**

"**Well we're waiting for two more people then I'll let you know" Santana answered. They all sat around talking for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. Santana went to answer the door "Hey Kurt" Santana said as he walked through the door "And guest" the Latina finished as Finn's girlfriend followed behind. Rachel rolled her eyes and whispered to Kurt as he embraced her**

"**Why did you bring her along?" Kurt shook his head and whispered **

"**Sorry Finn practically begged me to. Something about her getting to know you guys better" Rachel looked over at the red head was talking to Santana about what a great time she was having. **

"**Okay ladies" Santana said as she pulled herself away from her "Here is the plan, I've made arrangements for all of us to have a spa day. Complete with mani's pedi's and face masks"**

"**That sounds great" Quinn smiled "I could definitely go for a pedicure seeing that I haven't had much time. Taking care of Nicolas is a full time job" Mercedes joked thinking of her 1 year old son she left back in LA with her mother**

"**Oh I know what you mean Aiden has been going through his terrible twos and loves to drive me nuts" Tina laughed**

"**Alright girls enough of the baby talk I want to get my spa on" Santana interjected as the six of them exited the suite. They headed downstairs and out to their cars**

"**Well I'll ride with Santana and Tina" Rachel said **

"**I'm going too" Kurt said following the girl. Rachel felt a little disappointed that she wasn't riding with Quinn, but maybe it helped to keep their secret a secret Kurt stuck his arm out and Rachel slipped her arm through. Even though they both lived in New York their busy schedule kept them from hanging out as much as they did when they both attended NYADA. Rachel leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder as they made their way to Santana's car. The four of them climbed in with Santana and Tina in the front and Rachel and Kurt in the back. As they pulled out of the parking lot Rachel leaned her head against the cool window **

"**Long night?" Santana asked with a bit of snarkiness to her voice **

"**Wait what did I miss?" Kurt asked knowing there was something going on with Rachel with the way Santana had said what she did**

"**I think something happened between her and Quinn last night" Tina joked**

"**Nothing happened with Quinn and I" Rachel spoke up rolling her eyes**

"**Rachel being the bitch that I am know three things that I have excellent gaydar because I know that you like girls, and I know when someone has had sex" Santana laughed **

"**Well your sex detector must be broken cause I can assure you that I can assure you that anything between Quinn and I is strictly friendship" Rachel said flatly**

"**Whatever Gayberry" Santana laughed as she turned into the parking lot of the salon**

"**Do you want anything to happen" Tina asked**

"**Even if I did have feelings for Quinn I doubt she'd ever return them" Rachel said looking out the window, as they pulled up the salon and parked. Rachel got out and caught up with Quinn who looked like she was about to strangle Finn's girlfriend. A half an hour later Rachel was relaxing in a chair as her feet were being taken care of. Quinn was seated right next to her and Rachel smiled at the blonde**

"**This is heaven" Quinn sighed as the pedicurist went to work on her feet**

"**I know" Rachel returned her smile "Remind me to thank Santana with some sugar cookies later" Rachel joked as Quinn laughed **

"**You still do that?" Quinn asked incredulously **

"**Hey many a Broadway director has enjoyed my cookies after I've won roles" Rachel smiled. They were interrupted from their banter by Wendy **

"**Isn't this just the best?" She gushed as Quinn and Rachel rolled their eyes "So from what I hear from Finn is that you two were engaged" She said pointing at Rachel "And you two dated?" she finished pointing at Quinn**

"**Yeah that's right" Rachel answered **

"**Well I think that's neat" Wendy smiled **

"**Hey Wendy, I think Santana wants to see about something" Kurt said and Rachel and Quinn mouthed thank you too Kurt "No problem girls "She may be Finn's girlfriend but I can't stand her" Kurt laughed**

"**Thank you again Kurt" Rachel smiled as Kurt took Wendy's seat **

"**Have you given much thought to what I asked you a week ago?" Kurt asked quietly so Quinn couldn't hear**

"**I don't know Kurt" Rachel sighed "I mean you know I'd do anything for you Blaine, but I need some more time to think about it"**

"**Alright" Kurt pouted "Just don't take forever with your answer, its not like I'm pressuring you. It's just you know nobody is getting any younger here. I mean I'm turning 24 in two months"**

"**I'll give you my answer before we leave Italy" Rachel laughed **

"**What was that all about?" Quinn asked as Kurt walked away**

"**I can't tell anyone yet Kurt wants to keep it a secret until I've made up my mind" Rachel said leaning back into the chair as the lady working on her feet started to pain them**

"**Oh…Okay" Quinn said, they sat there in silence until Quinn left to get her massage**

**Quinn laid out on the table in total silence waiting for her massage therapist. She heard the door open and was surprised to see Rachel come through the door**

"**Rachel what are you doing here?" Quinn whispered and sat up taking the sheet covering herself up**

"**The lady is busy with Santana" Rachel whispered "so I thought I'd come and give you my own personal massage" Rachel finished with a smile, and sauntered over Quinn **

"**But Rachel" Quinn warned **

"**Don't worry we have at least twenty minutes" Rachel said with a wild look in her eye. Quinn wanted to protest but was quickly cut off by Rachel's lips "Lay back" she whispered letting go of Quinn's lips and laying her down. Rachel laughed as Quinn got a worried look on her face "I don't bite" Rachel joked "Unless you want me to?" Quinn laughed and relaxed "Now Ms. Fabray, I think you hold all your tension down here" Rachel said with a serous tone as she rubbed on Quinn's thighs**

"**So tense" Quinn sighed relishing in Rachel's light touch**

"**Well that's why I'm here to take care of you "Rachel pulled her legs apart "Oh and it seems that you are wet" Rachel smiled "Is that for me?" she asked with a smirk on her face**

"**Only you" Quinn whispered **

"**I guess we're going to have to do something about that" Rachel went back to her serious tone as her massages inched closer and closer to Quinn's aching center. Rachel ghosted over Quinn's clit**

"**Please" Quinn moaned **

"**Impatient much Ms. Fabray?" Rachel asked half serious **

"**No, I'm just…" Quinn paused unable to make a coherent thought as Rachel teased her by rubbing the inside of her thought teasing as she inched her hand closer and closer to where Quinn wanted to be touched the most "Just touch me already" Quinn half demanded. Rachel smiled **

"**Wasn't it you who said it's all about the teasing not the pleasing?" Rachel asked**

"**Yeah but I was an idiot back then" Quinn moaned**

"**Well you have to pay me back sometime for all those times you teased me with that Cheerios skirt. Rachel moaned as the thought of all the those times she couldn't help but stare when Quinn would pass by her in the school corridors, or just sitting in glee club. In her Cheerios skit. The thought of it drove Rachel crazy and she moved her hand to start stroking Quinn's clit**

"**Oh God" Quinn moaned as the fire in her belly turned into a full fledged inferno**

"**No its Rachel, but you're close" Rachel snickered as she entered Quinn one finger using her thumb she gently pushed on Quinn's clit, she moved to speed her actions up**

"**Faster" Quinn growled through clenched teeth and Rachel obliged adding another finger. Quinn could not control herself as she rode Rachel's amazing fingers "Oh…I….think... I'm" **

"**Whoa, I'm so sorry" A voice from the door said staring at the two of them Rachel's fingers still inside of Quinn **

"**What the fuck Wendy?" Rachel screamed removing her fingers and standing up as Quinn covered herself back up in the sheet**

"**I…I'm so sorry" I was just looking for the bathroom, I'll leave" she finished closing the door. Rachel sighed looking over at Quinn **

"**You know she's going to tell Finn right?" Quinn said "I should go and talk to her" she finished getting off the table**

"**No, stay here and enjoy your massage" Rachel winked as she stood up and headed for the door. She left the room and scanned the salon for Wendy who she saw sitting by the front door "Wendy" Rachel said as she walked up to her**

"**I'm so sorry Rachel" Wendy said with a bit of fear in her voice**

"**Can we talk in private?" Rachel asked point outside. Wendy nodded her head and followed Rachel outside. Rachel took a deep breath and turned to talk to the taller girl "Look what you saw in there can't be shared with anyone else especially Finn." Wendy nodded**

"**I can understand why Finn would be upset that his ex fiancé and his ex girlfriend were having sex, but why are you keeping it a secret?" Wendy asked **

"**It's complicated I mean Quinn and I don't even know what's going on" Rachel said**

"**Are you afraid you're falling for her?" Wendy asked**

"**I don't know" Rachel answered "Just please don't tell Finn or anyone else**

"**I promise I wont" Wendy answered walking back into the salon. Rachel stayed outside taking a deep breath looking around at her surroundings**

"**What was that all about?" Tina asked as she came out**

"**Nothing" Rachel smiled and back inside**


	5. Chapter 5

The Winner Takes it All

Chapter 5

A few hours later the girls headed back to the hotel as they entered the lobby they found the guys at the bar. Rachel was scared as she watched Wendy embrace Finn, scared that she would spill the beans "Okay I say we get something to eat cause we need to be at the hall in 4 hours for rehearsal" Santana said as she took Brittany's hand

"Sounds good to me" Quinn said

They all separated and Rachel kept a bird's eye view on Finn and Wendy "Hey honey I need to get something from our room. Will you come with me?" Wendy whispered into Finn's ear

"Are you sure I mean I don't want to miss dinner" Finn said

"Don't worry, we'll be back before they leave" Wendy answered and smiled at Rachel as she pulled Finn towards the elevator. Coming out and opening the door to their room

"We better hurry" Finn said removing his shirt and moving towards Wendy

"Wait honey, I didn't bring you up here for that" She said pulling away and sitting down on the bed

"What's wrong babe?" Finn asked a bit of concern crossings his face

"I saw something when we went to the salon today" Wendy said as she let out a nervous breath

"IF this is about Kurt's weird big toe, don't worry I've seen it" Finn laughed

"No I saw something between Rachel and Quinn" Wendy said staring at the ground

"Like what?" Finn asked

"I saw them having ex" Wendy said still embarrassed

"That's crazy Rachel and Quinn is friends. They have never had any feelings let alone sexual feelings for each other" Finn said feeling the room start to spin

"I know what I saw Finn" Wendy said. Finn sat down on the bed putting his head between his knees "Are you going to be alright?" Wendy asked rubbing his back

"I..I don't know" Finn said "I mean ever since Rachel and I broke off our relationship the only thing I wanted is for her to be happy" he finished as he turned to face Wendy "Thanks for telling me though" Finn smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"Alright, let's get back downstairs before they leave without us" she said standing up and holding her hand out. Finn took it and they made their way back downstairs. As soon as they got downstairs they saw Rachel and Quinn talking in a corner.

"You don't think they were talking about us do you?" Rachel asked nervously

"Well I can guarantee if she does tell him I'll let Santana go all Lima Heights on him" Quinn laughed

"We ready to go?" Finn asked coming up to them

"Yeah Santana was just about to come drag you two down here" Rachel laughed as they all headed out of the hotel and towards the restaurant. As they were seated Rachel noticed Finn headed for the bar.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Kurt asked Rachel

"I don't know" Rachel said shrugging. By the time dinner ended Finn looked like he had more than enough to drink. The group was standing eh hall watching Santana and Brittany practice their vows. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, and Artie stood behind Santana as Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Finn Mike and Sam stood with Brittany. It seemed as if Finn was drunk by the way he kept falling over but Mike was trying his best to keep him upright. As they finished they headed outside. Finn came out he seemed more and more belligerent, an was starting to get in Puck's face yelling at him

"Dude what is your problem?" Puck asked as Finn grew angrier

"What's going on?" Santana asked

"Figured you would butt in, lesbians stick together right?" Finn asked

"You know what tons of fun, I don't know what your problem is but you're ruining my wedding" Santana said standing her ground

"Whatever I don't want to be here anyway" Finn spat stalking off. Rachel watching the fight followed after Finn

"What the hell was that about?" Rachel said as she finally caught up with him

"Go away Rachel" Finn stopped not turning around to face her

"No something is bugging you, otherwise you wouldn't be drunk off your ass right now" Rachel said standing her ground. Quinn came up on her left

"Everything alright?" she asked

"Well look who came running" Finn said facing them both "When did this start hmm?" Finn asked waving his hand at the both "Huh? After you left me at the alter?"

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked

"Wendy told me that she caught you two having sex" Finn said putting his hands on his hips

"Finn" Rachel said trying to calm him down

"No, I want to know when this started" Finn said waiving her off

"Last night" Quinn answered

"Quinn" Rachel warned

"No he has a right to know" Quinn defended

"Figures" Finn said under his breath

"Look you can be an ass all you want but we didn't tell anyone wanting these four days to be about Brittany and Santana" Quinn gritted out

"Yeah cause lesbians need to stick by each other" Finn said

"Whatever Finn, why don't you go kick a chair" Quinn answered

"Whatever, I really didn't want to be here anyway" Finn shook his head "I hope you two have a great life together" he finished and walked away. Rachel felt the tears start to well up in her eyes

"You okay?" Quinn asked taking her hand. Rachel nodded her head

"I don't know Quinn" Rachel answered, "I just didn't want him to be hurt by this"

"What happened?" Wendy asked "Where did Finn go?" Quinn held Rachel back as she started to lunge at Wendy

"You did this you bitch" Rachel yelled "I thought you said you wouldn't tell Finn?" Rachel spat as Quinn was trying to hold onto Rachel who was flailing

"Well I guess I lied" Wendy smiled an evil smile "and now that Finn wants to leave, I can make sure he never sees any of you freaks ever again. Toodles" she said following Finn

"I'm going to let you go now" Quinn said as Rachel started to calm down "Promise me you're not going to go after her?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded. Quinn put her down

"I just can't believe she did that" Rachel said watching Wendy's figure disappear in the parking lot

"He was drunk Rachel" Quinn reasoned "You know he didn't mean any of that" Rachel just shook her head "This isn't the first time he's done this huh?" Quinn asked. Rachel who had her head hung low "That's why you didn't marry him?" Rachel wiped her eyes and looked Quinn in hers

"We lived together for a few months after High School, and he was upset that he wasn't really getting anywhere in New York, So he started drinking a lot and when he came home I could smell the alcohol on him, and I would ask him about it" Rachel said before Quinn cut her off

"Oh my God he didn't hit you did he?" Quinn said veering her mouth

"No he didn't hit me" Rachel said "he would yell at me and say mean things, I tried to calm him down but as our wedding drew closer and closer the worst he got. He was upset that my dads were paying for the wedding and that I was really starting to make it in New York. So as we were getting ready to walk down the aisle, I told him I was sorry and broke everything off"

"Wow," Quinn said "And here I thought it was about me" Quinn laughed lightning the tension. Rachel wiped her tears and laughed "I think you did the right thing Rachel. I mean you don't know what could have happened" Quinn said rubbing her arms

"I just hope he will be okay "Rachel said still staring at the spot where Finn walked off

"I know you care for him honey but its all for the best" Quinn smiled hugging Rachel "Now come on, I think we should head back to the hotel, its going to be a long day tomorrow" Quinn finished wrapping a protective arm around Rachel. As they walked to where Santana and Brittany waited by the car

"Everything okay?" Santana asked "Finn just tore out of here with a bug up his ass" as Quinn and Rachel walked over to them

"It's nothing" Quinn said

"Right and that's why Rachel looks like someone just burned her box of Play bills" Santana said

"We'll tell you later, lets head back to the hotel you tow need to look fresh for your wedding" Quinn said tapping Santana on the nose

"Whatever, I'll find out eventually I always do" Santana smirked as she got into the drivers seat. As Rachel Quinn stepped back into their hotel room. Rachel sat down on the bed and let out a sigh

"You okay?" Quinn asked sitting down beside her

"If Finn acted the way he did what are the rest going to think?" Rachel asked

"I don't know Rachel" Quinn answered

"I just didn't want anyone to be hurt especially Finn" Rachel said

"I know but you need to know this, you did nothing wrong and Finn is just a homophobic asshole" Quinn said lifting Rachel's face to look at her "And if I know our friends like I do we will have nothing to worry about" Quinn smiled "Now come on its time for us to get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day" Quinn finished pulling Rachel to her feet. They got dressed for bed, getting in Rachel laid across Quinn's chest "Are you ever going to tell me what you and Kurt were talking about?" Quinn asked

"Well since I know I can trust you more than Wendy, I'll tell you" Rachel said as Quinn absentmindly stroked her hand up and down Rachel's back "After Kurt and Blaine were married last year, they tried to adopt a baby but they were turned down for some unknown reason. I suspect that the lady had problems with them being gay" Rachel had started to ramble until Quinn stopped her by giving her a small pinch on her back "Ouch" Rachel cried out as Quinn laughed "Anyway" she continued rubbing the spot where Quinn pinched her "They came to me and asked me if I would be their surrogate mother" Rachel finished

"You mean that they would have you carry their baby?" Quinn asked

"Yeah pretty much" Rachel said

"Why haven't you answered them yet?" Quinn asked

"Well I don't know maybe because I didn't want to end up like Shelby unable to see my child. Has him or her wonder their whole life who I was? Where was I?" Rachel said

"Why do you think Kurt and Blaine would keep you from seeing the baby?" Quinn asked

"I don know" Rachel answered

"There isn't a mean bone in either of them, I'm sure they would not keep you from seeing the baby whenever you wanted to" Quinn smiled her eyes soft as she stared into Rachel's soul

"You think I should say yes?" Rachel asked turning her head to Quinn

"I think you should do what your heart says" Quinn answered smiling down on her

"I think I'm going to have to sleep on it" Rachel said as her eyes started to droop shut

"Good night Rachel" Quinn said kissing the top of her head

"Good night Quinn" Rachel answered half asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Winner Takes it All

Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter, yes the girls do sit down and talk in this one as some have pointed out is long overdue. It's kind of long and deals a lot with some select people finding out besides Wendy and Finn. I apologize for the long wait I'm the queen of procrastination. Hope you enjoy and please review**

As morning broke Quinn awakened to an empty bed. Looking around the room she head running water from the bathroom. She got up and walked in to see Rachel in the bathtub her head lolled back and she was moaning "Am I interrupting something?" Quinn asked making Rachel almost jump out of the tub.

"I was just…" Rachel stuttered blushing profusely "Obviously I was aroused, I just didn't want to wake you" she finished

"I don't think I would have minded" Quinn said as she stripped off her pajamas and climbed in behind Rachel "What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked as she noticed Rachel got quiet

"Well besides what you're doing right now?" Rachel laughed

"Well I can always stop if it's getting distracting" Quinn laughed pulling the hand that was stroking Rachel's chest

"No you can continue with that" Rachel said putting her hand on the top of Quinn's "I was thinking about a lot of things"

"Like what?" Quinn asked as she started to kiss the back of her neck

"What's going to happen when we go back to New York?" Rachel asked

"Do you want to live with me?" Quinn asked

"I don't know" Rachel sighed "I mean I live with Jessie and who knows what's going to happen with that or maybe Zack could move in with him" Rachel thought

"Zack his friend?" Quinn asked

"More like boyfriend" Rachel said laughing

"Jessie is gay?" Quinn asked almost putting her hand to her mouth

"Yeah he came out of the closet a few years ago, when Kurt found him at a gay bar sucking on some guy's face" Rachel laughed

"Wow you think you know a person" Quinn smirked

"I kind of always figured since his shoe collection seemed to rival mine" Rachel finished

"Look, Rachel if you want to move in together that's fine with me. I wouldn't want to pressure you into anything" Quinn said taking things back to a serious tone

"Are you sure you want me around even when I get all fat and hormonal?" Rachel asked

"Why would you get all fat and hormonal?" Quinn asked before it clicked "You're going to say yes to Kurt?" Rachel nodded her head "That's great" Quinn said hugging Rachel tighter "I think you guys will have the cutest well dressed children in the world

"Yeah just as long as he or she doesn't get Blaine's hair" Rachel laughed

"So" Quinn said looking at her watch "I'm sure Santana would want us to be up there in an hour, so we better either get clean or get out"

"Or we can get dirty" Rachel said turning her head to look at Quinn

"I like getting dirty" Quinn reasoned before capturing Rachel's lips "Besides I still owe you one for yesterday"

"Yeah, but I never got to finish" Rachel pouted

"Oh well" Quinn laughed as she rubbed her hand down Rachel's torso coming to rest right above her clit

"No teasing now" Rachel said moving her hand down further. Quinn dipped her finger in, even in bathwater she could tell that Rachel was still turned on from her earlier ministrations. Rachel moaned as Quinn glided her index finger

"Wow babe you're so tight" Quinn moaned moving her finger in and out. Rachel lolled her head onto Quinn's shoulder as Quinn started to rub on her clit. Short fast strokes then backing off. It was torture but Rachel didn't mind, she just let herself be in this state of blissful agony

"That feels so good" Rachel moaned spurring Quinn on

"You like that?" Quinn asked seductively and gave a hard pinch to one of Rachel's nipples

"Mmhmm more than you know" Rachel keened as Quinn latched onto the side of Rachel's neck kissing and sucking on it while her hand worked its magic "Faster" Rachel moaned "I'm almost there" She finished as she started thrashing a little. Quinn sped up her motions and had Rachel almost begging for mercy. Rachel came in a haze of fog, breathing rapidly. Quinn smiled and turned Rachel's face to look at her. "You're beautiful Rachel, and in one year you'll look absolutely gorgeous even if you are fat and hormonal" Quinn smiled taking Rachel's lips "We should get out before Santana barges in and drags us out" Quinn said nuzzling Rachel's neck

"Yeah I agree" Rachel said moving to stand up and reached out to Quinn to help her up. Rachel wrapped Quinn up in a towel and kissed the tip of her nose, before wrapping. Half an hour later they were upstairs knocking on Santana's door

"Good you guys came at the perfect time" Santana said opening the door and pulling them in "My hair stylist is late, the dress has a spot on it, it and I think my bouquet is starting to wilt" Santana said almost too fast for Quinn and Rachel to understand

"Whoa, okay San breathe" Quinn said grabbing her shoulders. "First sit down, I'll call the stylist" Quinn said taking Santana's phone dialing the number and leaving the room

"Let's get your flowers in some water" Rachel said filling a glass of water, and putting the flowers in it. "Now where is your dress?" Rachel asked turning back to the Latina

"In the bathroom" Santana said running a hand through her hair and taking Rachel into the bathroom "I don't get what happened, I took it out of the bag and it looked as if someone dripped some ink on it or something" she finished showing Rachel the spot. Rachel inspected the spot for a second, and nodded her head

"Well this is a simple fix" Rachel said going to her purse "I always keep these handy" Rachel said pulling out a Tide pen "You never know when you're understudy is going to spill coffee on your dress on accident" Rachel accented making air quotations. Rachel went to work on the spot as Quinn joined them

"Okay the stylist is on her way, she was under the impression she was supposed to be here at 12:00" Quinn said setting her phone down

"I think I specifically told her 10" Santana fumed

"She's on her way San, just breathe okay?" Quinn smiled grabbing Santana's hands "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Mercedes and Tina should have been here by now" Santana said starting to calm as she watched Rachel remove the spot. It was working

"Okay I'll call them" Quinn said "Have you had breakfast yet?" Quinn asked

"Actually no" Santana responded

"Neither have we" Quinn smiled "I'll order us all room service too" Quinn finished as she left the bathroom again

"Well I think I got it out" Rachel said inspecting the dress

"Thanks Rach" Santana said as she hugged Rachel "I hope you know how much you mean to me" Santana said holding Rachel's hands "Even more now that you have dropped tons of fun and came and played on our team" Santana winked

"Thanks Santana" Rachel smiled "I owe you and Brittany so much I'm happy to do anything for you two, and what can I say this side of the field is much more fun" Rachel laughed "Now come on lets go and tell Quinn to order champagne too, I think we could use a drink or two" She finished as they exited the bathroom

"I know what you're going to say, so I'll stop you now" Quinn said as she hung up the phone "I ordered a bottle of champagne already" Quinn finished as there was a knock on the door

"That must be Tina and Mercedes" Rachel said as she went to answer the door

"Sorry I know we're late" Tina said as she entered the room with her and Mercedes dresses

"But it took forever to find a coffee shop" Mercedes finished as she came in with two holders of coffee

"Thank you" Rachel smiled grabbing a cup and taking a sip

"Oh don't thank us" Tina said as Sue and Emma walked in "Thank them" Sue smiled and moved to hug Santana

"Hey it's the least I can do since I didn't get you guys a wedding gift" Sue said

"Okay now Sue don't be so mean to Santana, she already looks nervous enough" Emma chastised "Will and I are very happy for you and Brittany Santana and I hope that you two have a wonderful life together" Emma said as she moved to hug Santana

"Alright guys, it's a little early for me to start crying" Santana said swiping a tear away that slid down her cheek

"Hey we also got some coffee for Brittany and the boys" Emma said "Where are they at?"

"Fourth floor room 453 and 454" Santana answered

"You go ahead and hang here Em, I'll go take these to the guys" Sue said

"I'll go with you coach" Quinn said following her out the door

"Thanks Q" Sue said as she picked up one pallet and handed Quinn the other "I haven't been your coach for 6 years, so I think you can call me Sue now" Sue said smiling at her favorite cheerleader. They made their way to the elevator and Quinn pushed the down button

"So how is Jean?" Quinn asked referring to the coach's 6 year old daughter

"She's doing great she stayed at home with Shannon" Sue answered

"Shannon?" Quinn asked narrowing her eyes "As in Shannon Beiste, you two aren't?" Quinn asked motioning her free hand"Oh no after you left we found out Shannon was being abused by her husband, so I took her in. She was great around Jean so I asked her to stay" Sue answered

"How come you never told me about this?" Quinn asked, Sue being the only one Quinn kept in touch with after she left

"I don't tell you everything Quinn" Sue smiled as the elevators opened up on the fourth floor. They made their way to the boy's and Brittany's rooms "Just like you'll never tell anyone about you getting it on with Rachel" she finished knocking on the door. Quinn's jaw dropped how did she know? Who told her? She just stood there shocked and dumbfounded until they were interrupted by Sam opening the door

"Hey coach Sylvester and Quinn" Sam smiled "I thought you two were Finn" Sam slumped slightly

"He still hasn't showed?" Quinn asked

"I tried calling him but he turned off his phone" Artie said rolling up next to them

"Whatever made him upset last night might have made him leave Puck said fiddling with his tie "I thought I saw Wendy at the check out desk this morning""Well we just wanted to drop these off for you guys figured you could use them seeing as the coffee here tastes like sand" Sue said handing out the coffee

"Where is Brittany?" Quinn asked looking for the blonde

"Next room over getting her make up done" Sam answered drinking his coffee. Quinn grabbed Brittany's cup and went through the adjoining door

"Britt?" she called out

"In the bathroom" Britt answered. Quinn walked through the room stopping as she came across Brittany sitting in front of the mirror as the stylist was working on putting false eyelashes on her

"Wow Brittany you look amazing" Quinn smiled taking her in

"Thanks Quinn" Brittany smiled "IS that for me?" She asked motioning to the cup in Quinn's hand

"Yeah" Quinn answered

"Thanks I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Brittany said taking a sip

"Yeah that thing with Finn bugged me last night" Quinn said sitting on the counter

"Why didn't you and Rachel and were sleeping together before that all happened?" Brittany asked. Quinn's jaw dropped

"Okay am I wearing a sign I'm not aware of that says 'I slept with Rachel Berry?' Quinn asked looking around "How do you and Sue I slept with Rachel?" Quinn asked

"Well you've been grinning like Lord Tubbington did when he would eat my lipstick, and Rachel hasn't been this happy in a long time" Brittany smiled

"I guess so" Quinn sighed fiddling with the shirt she was wearing "You really think she's happy?"

"Rachel has been through a lot in the 6 years you've been gone Quinn" Brittany said not wanting to reveal too much Rachel had sworn her and Santana to it. "After she broke off the wedding to Finn it just seemed like she was going through the motions whenever she started dating anyone. With you it's like she's a completely different person" Brittany smiled taking Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled back

"Thanks Britt" Quinn hopped off the counter "I better get back to your bride" Quinn said hugging Brittany and went back into the room the boys occupied. "I'm heading back upstairs you guys can I get you anything else?"

"No, I think we're all good here" Sam said

"Alright I'll see you guys at the hall" Quinn said leaving the room and heading to the elevator where Sue was there waiting "You heading back up?" Quinn asked

"No, I think I'll go and make sure everything is okay at the hall. I think you kids need some time alone" She said as the elevator opened for her to head down "I'll see you later" she finished as the doors closed. Leave it to Sue Sylvester to leave her hanging after saying what she did. Quinn hit the button to head back upstairs. She sighed thinking about what Brittany had said, Rachel was happy with Quinn the thought delighted and scared her at the same time. She didn't want to break Rachel's heart as Finn did, but she wasn't sure if what they were doing was going to last once they got back to New York and back to their regular lives. The door opened and she stepped in hitting the button for the tenth floor. Quinn felt as if she was in an alternative universe that the world was turned upside down. Sighing she put a hand through her hair and threw her head back blinking back tears

"Pull yourself together Quinn" She said to herself as the door opened she took a deep breath shaking her head trying not to cry. She walked over to Santana's room knocking on the door it opened to Rachel standing on the other side

"Took you long enough" she chided

"Talked to Brittany for a bit" Quinn smiled as she stepped inside

"How is she?" Rachel asked

"I think she's just as nervous as Santana is even if she wont show it" Quinn laughed

"Oh Santana is good now, we got some champagne in her and she loosened up a bit" Rachel laughed as Santana came into the room

"Feeling better?" Quinn asked

"Much" Santana answered stumbling a bit

"Okay San, how much did you have?" Quinn asked

"Three glasses" Maribel Lopez said as she entered the room

"Mrs. Lopez" Quinn said embracing the older Lopez

"Quinn Fabray, long time no see" Maribel said letting her go "She'll be okay just as she doesn't have anymore to drink"

"Good cause we don't want her to fall on her face at the alter" Tina said coming into the room wearing her bridesmaids dress

"Alright girls the photographer will be here in a half an hour go get your dresses on and I'll help with the makeup" Mercedes said to Rachel and Quinn. They separated and went to the bathroom to get dressed

"Hey Rachel is anyone around?" Quinn called from the bathroom

"No" Rachel answered looking around to make sure they were alone "They are all in the other room getting their hair done" Quinn pulled her into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn "I think a quickie is a great idea" Rachel smiled diving back into Quinn's lips

"As tempting as that sounds Rachel we need to talk" Quinn said pulling away from Rachel "Sue and Brittany know" Quinn whispered sitting down on the side of the tub

"What?" Rachel stuttered "How?"

"Apparently we're too obvious at least according to Brittany" Quinn answered

"But we've been so careful" Rachel sighed Quinn shrugged "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but I know they wont tell anyone" Quinn said standing up and took Rachel's hands

"Let's just hope they keep their promise" Rachel smiled hugging Quinn

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked as they separated

"Sure Quinn you can ask me anything" Rachel answered

"Are you happy?" Quinn asked eyes hopeful

"Of course I'm happy" Rachel answered

"Brittany told me that ever since you broke up with Finn you've been unhappy and I was just wondering if I'm just here to make you feel better or you really care for me" Rachel smiled and sat down on the toilet across from Quinn

"Truth is I was unhappy long before I broke up with Finn, I was unhappy the day you left Lima and pretty much every day up until I saw you at the airport 2 days ago. I felt as if a part of me left when you did" Rachel hung her head low "I'm happy to be around you, I'm happy when you hold me, I'm happy when you kiss me. Heck I'm happy when you're around me Quinn" Rachel finished. Quinn lifted her head her eyes brimming with tears "You've always meant so much to me Quinn Fabray of course I'm happy and if I get to spend the rest of my life with you it will make even happier I love you" Rachel leaned over and captured Quinn's lips

"I love you too" Quinn sniffed "I think we should tell everyone" Quinn said "I mean they're already suspicious enough of us, we might as well tell them"

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked "I mean we could always wait until tomorrow"

"No I think we should do it now" Quinn shook her head "Besides Santana is drunk enough to not be upset" Quinn smiled took Rachel's hand and exited the bathroom

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Next chapter will be the wedding and if anyone is wondering what secret Santana and Brittany are keeping for Rachel it will be addressed in the sequel, to which I have already started writing (literally) cause this story is all written out just waiting to be typed up. Anyway its kind of dark and I lost a few nights of sleep after writing it. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Winner Takes it All

Chapter 7

**Wow two chapters in one day either I'm on a roll, or I'm just really bored the kids are sick and its raining today whatever you want to call it. Anyway I gave Finn some redemption on this one I may dislike the man with a passion but I do love Cory so I couldn't make him a jerk for too long. Enjoy and review**

They entered the room where everyone else was "Hey girls" Quinn announced as the girls to them "Rachel and I have something to announce, Rachel and I are"

"In a relationship we know already" Santana spoke up

"But…how…I mean" Quinn stuttered

"Well first off the bathrooms in here are not that thick so we heard your whole conversation, and two we kind of figured with the way you two have been acting around each other" Rachel and Quinn stood there with their jaws wide open

"We were trying to keep it a secret so as not to ruin your wedding Santana" Rachel said

"Hey I don't care about that I'm just glad you're finally getting together with Quinn. I mean we all kind of figured it was going to happen sooner or later" Santana said getting up from where she sat and walking towards Quinn and Rachel "I'm happy for you two I really am but if you make me late for my wedding I'm going to retrieve Snixx from her cage and go all Lima Heights on you two" Rachel laughed as Santana hugged her and Quinn "Now come on you two get your make up on so we can get down to the hall before the photographer calls me again" Santana said as Rachel sat down in front of Tina and Quinn in front of Mercedes as they got their make up applied.

Two hours later they were at the hall getting ready to watch Santana and Brittany get married Rachel, Quinn, and the rest stood at the alter waiting for Santana and Brittany to join them. Santana came out first as her dad walked her down the aisle and Brittany followed a minute later being led by her father. Rachel couldn't contain her grin as she stood behind Santana. Glancing over to the blonde who stood behind Brittany who smiled back winking. The minister started the ceremony but the four of them really didn't seem to notice. Santana seemed so lost in Brittany's eyes it started to bring a tear to the Latina's eye. It wasn't until Sam let out a cough from behind Rachel that she realized that Santana was supposed to say her vows and she softly nudged Santana to get her attention. Santana blushed and smiled at Brittany as she took a deep breath

"Britt" she started "I love you more than life itself. You came into my life so long ago but it felt as though it was yesterday. I promise from this day forward to love and cherish you until the day I die and forever more after that I love you Brittany Susan Pierce and I'm so happy and proud that I get to be your wife" Santana finished as Brittany wiped a tear that was shamelessly falling down Santana's face mouthing "I love you" before searching her head for the vows she had memorized

"Santana I always thought that maybe we wouldn't end up here, that you were afraid or stubborn to want to marry me but then I thought about how we first met each other. First Cheerios practice freshman year how our eyes met at our lockers. I realized that day that you loved me the same way you love me now, the only thing that has changed is that we get to share our love with all our friends and family unashamed and proud. I love you so much Santana and even if you forget sometime I'll remind you whenever I can" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's hand

"Well I guess all we need now are the rings" The minister said as Rachel handed Santana Brittany's ring and Quinn handed Brittany Santana's ring "Santana place the ring on Brittany's hand and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed" The minister said and Santana slowly slipped the ring on Brittany's shaking and repeated through

"With this ring I thee wed" Santana half sobbed

"And Brittany placed the ring on Santana's hand and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed" he repeated for Brittany. After fumbling and almost dropping the ring Brittany slid the ring onto Santana's hand and repeated

"With this ring I finally thee wed" Brittany said as the guests in the room laughed

"I now pronounce you joined forever in marriage and Santana you may kiss your bride" he finished as Santana dipped Brittany back and kissed her with more fierceness than she could handle as the guests cheered and Artie and Mike whooped. Santana and Brittany parted and smiled as the turned to walk back up the aisle followed by their friends

"Congratulations you two" Rachel said hugging them

"Thanks Rachel maybe one day you and Quinn will be up there" Brittany said as Rachel and Quinn blushed

"I don't think so Britt" Quinn said "at least not yet" she smiled grabbing Rachel's hand.

After pictures they were all seated eating the food that was served, Rachel whispered to Quinn who nodded her head and stood up clinking her fork against her champagne glass

"As one of the maids of honor Rachel and I want to give you two a gift. When we were in glee club together we never really expressed what we were feeling in a speech, we did it in song and Rachel and I both agreed that you two deserve a song. Rachel took Brittany's hand while Quinn took Santana's leading them to the dance floor where they left them to join the band grabbing microphones

"This one is for you Santana and Brittany, we love you both so much and hope that you two stay happy for the rest of your lives" Rachel said beaming at the couple

_**From this moment life has begun**_

_**From this moment you are the one**_

_**Right beside you is where I belong **_

_**From this moment on**_

_**From this moment I have been blessed **_

_**I live only for your happiness**_

_**And for you love I'd give my last breath**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart **_

_**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment**_

_**You're the reason I believe in love**_

_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give **_

_**From this moment **_

_**I will love you as I live**_

_**From this moment on**_

As they finished Brittany was passionately kissing Santana as if they were the only ones in the room. Rachel jokingly coughed into the mic to get their attention. They separated and Santana blushed kissing Brittany on the cheek as they made their way back to their table. Quinn and Rachel followed them and Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear that she needed to use the bathroom; Rachel nodded and continued the conversation she was having with Tina. Quinn made her way to the bathroom stopping feeling a presence behind her

"Are you drunk again Finn?" Quinn asked not turning around

"No I'm not" Finn answered and Quinn turned around rolling her eyes "I saw what you and Rachel just did up there and it me realize that Rachel is happy" Finn said staring at Quinn "You make her happy more than I ever could and I was an asshole to react the way I did. I just thought that it was my job to make her happy when we were together and somewhere along the way I forgot that" Finn finished

"I'm really sorry you had to find out the way you did" Quinn apologized "we wanted to wait and tell you" Finn nodded

"I kind of figured that," Finn smiled. Quinn returned the smile as Rachel came up behind Finn

"Everything okay?" she asked fearful eyes darting between the two

"Everything is fine" Quinn said "But I think I've denied my bladder long enough so excuse me" Quinn chuckled ducking into the bathroom before mouthing "its okay" to Rachel. She turned to Finn trying not to cry

"Finn" Rachel started before being cut off by Finn

"No" he started "I acted like a complete asshole and I came back to apologize" Finn apologized "Its just I got jealous that in the short time you have reunited with Quinn you are happier than you ever were with me and it hurt me because I know how upset and lonely you were when she left" Finn sighed and leaned against the wall

"I know Finn" Rachel said "I really wish that it wasn't that way, and that we could have been married have 3 kids and a house overlooking Times Square, but we just stopped working even before Quinn left and I think we were just fooling ourselves into thinking that getting married would fix it. I love you Finn and always will but I think it's better for you to finally let me go" Rachel inched closer and ran her hand over his cheek

"I want you to find true love with whoever makes you happy Rachel" Finn said

"Me too" Rachel said "Even if it's with Wendy" she finished laughing

"I don't think things are going to pan out with Wendy, I sent her home this morning after we broke up" Finn smiled

"You broke up with her?" Rachel asked incredulously

"Yeah I just don't dig on chicks who go and tattle on my friends who she swore to keep their secret for" Finn smiled

Quinn stepped out of the bathroom and stood back quietly as Finn and Rachel made up. Ste stared at Rachel, she had such a big heart and it made Quinn's heart swell for the care that Rachel had for Finn

"You two going to be alright now?" Quinn asked as she stood next to Rachel who took her hand

"I think so" Rachel said with hopeful eyes and Finn nodded his head

"I better go now" Finn said as he turned to leave

"Please stay" Quinn said

"What about Santana?" Finn asked

"I don't think she'll protest" Quinn said "besides I haven't danced with you in years" she finished pulling Finn out to the dance floor where everyone else was. Rachel joined them as Jessie grabbed her from behind and began to twirl her around the dance floor

"Everything okay with him now?" Jessie asked as he pulled her close

"Yeah I think he's going to be just fine now" Rachel beamed as Finn dipped Quinn

Ten minutes later tired, sore, and sweaty from dancing Rachel pulled away from Quinn and sat down at one of the tables. Taking her shoes off and rubbing her aching feet she propped them up on a nearby chair. She was suddenly joined by an unexpected companion

"Hey Rachel" Sue said as she grabbed her own seat

"Hey Coach Sylvester" Rachel smiled

"I haven't been anyone's coach in years" Sue smiled "I think you can call me Sue" she finished and Rachel smiled, she glanced over as Quinn who was sitting in Artie's lap as he twirled around in a circle "She's beautiful isn't she?" Sue asked and Rachel nodded her head trying to hide the blush that crept up on her cheeks

"Gorgeous" she answered

"You know I always figured that you two would end up together one day" Sue smiled "I would always tell Quinn when I heard picking on you that one day she would feel different"

"Really?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, I know in High School I tortured you glee club kids, but I always had a soft spot for you Rachel. I knew that you would make something of yourself and we would all be lucky to have known you when you were just Rachel Berry annoying High School diva" Rachel smiled

"You know in all the years that we've known each other I figured that you hated me" Rachel said "But now I know that you were always looking out for me and I appreciate that" Sue smiled and put a hand on one of Rachel's legs

"Just take good care of her Rachel I know you've had a rough couple of years but she's had her heart broken too and I don't know if I could handle either of you getting hurt again" She said as she left Rachel to sit there and watch Quinn who was being approached by Santana

"Care to dance?" Santana asked holding out her hand

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to keep you from your bride" Quinn responded

"She's dancing with Mr. Schuester, I think I can dance with my best friend for a while" Santana answered as she pulled Quinn out on the floor and put her arms around her

"So how does it feel to be a married woman?" Quinn asked

"Honestly this is the happiest moment of my life" Santana answered

"Well just treat her right and I won't have to track you down" Quinn joked

"Well I can say the same for you and Berry" Santana nodded as they caught sight of Rachel who was sipping on champagne "She's been through a lot Quinn and I don't think she could handle anymore heartbreak"

"Whoa, when did you start caring so much for Rachel?" Quinn laughed

"Let's just say after you left we grew closer" Santana answered "Even more after her break up with Finn"

"I know thing didn't end so well with Finn but I promise I'll never break her heart" Quinn said taking a serious tone

"I'll hold you to that" Santana smiled as the song ended

Many hours later Rachel and Quinn made their way back to their hotel room exhausted and slightly drunk,

"I don't think I'll be able to move for a month" Rachel said as she collapsed on the bed

"Me neither" Quinn answered falling next to her on the bed

"I just say we go to sleep no getting undressed or dressed in our pajamas" Rachel said rolling over on her side towards Quinn

"As much as I'd love to honey these dresses do have to go back to the designers when we get back, so how about a compromise we'll take the dresses off but we sleep nude" Quinn finished as her eyes twinkled

"I like compromise" Rachel laughed and stood to pull Quinn to her feet. Quinn started to undress but Rachel stopped her. Grabbing the zipper to her dress Rachel pulled it down slowly kissing the back of Quinn's neck as the dress pooled on the floor. She blew on her ear as she undid her bra slipped off her underwear and let them join the dress on the floor

"A girl might get used to this" Quinn blushed as she saw the lustful look in Rachel's eyes. She kissed Rachel feverishly and Rachel broke away from Quinn

"I think we should stop this before we do something" Rachel said searching for the correct word

"Naughty?" Quinn filled in the blanks raising an eyebrow

"That's a way to put it" Rachel laughed

"Turn around baby I feel that you're way too overdressed" Quinn whispered as Rachel did as she was told. She slid Rachel's zipper down with her lips following in its wake. She turned Rachel around as she slipped the dress off and kissed her passionately as she moved her hand behind her back undoing her bra clasp with one hand. Rachel's eyes opened out of shock of the feeling of her breasts being freed so suddenly and her panties joined the growing pile. "Come on baby lets go to bed" Quinn said her lighting up as the sight of Rachel's naked body greeted her. Rachel reluctantly let her go as they both climbed in bed. As they both climbed in Rachel reached over to Quinn bringing her body closer to her

"I think its time I play the big spoon tonight" Rachel laughed as Quinn settled into her arms "Are you going to come with me tomorrow when I tell Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel asked nuzzling her nose into Quinn's neck

"Do you want me to?" Quinn asked turning her head to look at Rachel's face

"You're a part of my life now Quinn" Rachel smiled "Of course I want you there; I just don't know how I'm going to tell them thought. I cant go up to them and say hi I'm going to let you use my uterus for nine months so lets get that turkey baster ready" Quinn laughed "It's not funny" Rachel defended

"Just sit them down and tell them straight forward" Quinn reasoned. Rachel chewed on her bottom lip for a bit "It will be okay, I'll be with you every step" Quinn said squeezing Rachel's arms

"Thank you" Rachel smiled squeezing her in a hug. A few minutes later Rachel heard Quinn softly snoring, Rachel kissed the side of her head and Quinn snuggled in deeper as Rachel closed her eyes and fell asleep

**Hope you enjoyed and please as always that big blue box is for reviewing please use it **


	8. Chapter 8

The Winner Takes it All

Chapter 8

**Well this is the last chapter and as a well I wouldn't call it a treat because its not a nice way to start out a story, I'm giving you a sneak peek at the new story. So enjoy please review and I should have the sequel out soon in fact after I post this I'm going to start typing it out so look out for it soon.**

"_Did you think I was joking the other night when I said you'd regret not giving me your autograph?" _A blow connecting with her head

"_Stand the fuck up bitch!" _A blow connecting with her stomach

"_You like that bitch don't you?" _A hand constricting around her throat

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way Rachel Berry" _Air quickly rushing out of her body

Rachel woke up screaming still feel the pain course through her body. Quinn shot up next to Rachel looking around the room to see what had scared the diva so much

"Rachel" Quinn soothed trying to stop the girl from shaking "Rachel its okay it's me" Rachel shook her head tears still in her eyes

"Quinn" she squeaked out "Oh god I'm sorry I was having a nightmare"

"You okay? What happened?" Quinn was holding tightly onto Rachel's hands

"I'm alright," Rachel breathing had slowed and took one of her hands to wipe off her face "It was just a bad dream. I'll be alright"

"Rach" Quinn questioned

"I said it will be alright, its just a bad dream" Rachel said forcefully laying back down looking at the clock on her phone it was only 4 in the morning she was supposed to have breakfast with Kurt and Blaine in a few hours to tell them the good news. She was hoping that the dream wouldn't keep her up all night, she still had so many things to tell Quinn and she was scared to do so. How would she react to what had happened 3 years ago. Sighing she cuddled closer to the blonde hoping to find comfort in her arms

Quinn was really started to get worried, what was going on with Rachel what had happened to her to cause her to bolt upright screaming like someone was killing her. She pulled in closer to Rachel and smiled as Rachel's breathing started to even and fell asleep in her arms

A few hours later Rachel was awoken to her phone ringing

"Someone better be dying" Rachel yawned as she answered the phone

"Good morning sunshine" the voice on the other end chuckled

"Did I ever tell you that I despise that you are a morning person Kurt Hummell" Rachel moaned

"Yeah but you were too at one point" Kurt laughed

"Yeah I know but now I can't survive without my morning latte. So unless you're calling me to tell me that you are outside my door with a cup. I'm going back to sleep" Rachel moaned as Quinn started to wake next to her

"Well I don't have coffee outside your door but if you meet downstairs in a bit I'll buy all the coffee you want" Kurt laughed.

"Alright Kurt give Quinn and I a few minutes and we'll meet you downstairs" Rachel smiled hanging up the phone

"What did Kurt want?" Quinn yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"He wants to meet us downstairs in a few" Rachel said laying back down next to Quinn

"Are you ready for this?" Quinn asked taking Rachel's hand

"I think so" Rachel nodded "I mean it's not like I have much to worry about"

"Right just the morning sickness, stretch marks, mood swings" Quinn laughed as Rachel slightly offended started to tickle her "Oh and don't forget about the hemorrhoids those are the best" Quinn wiggled as Rachel rolled on top of her tickling her even harder

"You don't play nice" Rachel smiled as she stilled her hands staring Quinn in the eyes as the sparkled. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand pulled her into her chest and kissed the top of her head

"The pregnancy it's long and sometimes torturous, but when you first lock eyes on that beautiful baby it will all be worth it" Quinn said as Rachel smiled against her chest lightly kissing a trail up to her neck. Knowing what Rachel was up to "You know Kurt isn't a patient person right?" Quinn asked shuddering as Rachel found her spot right under her ear

"Uh huh" Rachel mumbled

"We probably should send him a text message saying we're going to be late" Quinn half moaned as Rachel started to suck on the same spot

"Mmhmm" Rachel mumbled against her skin. Quinn went to grab her phone before Rachel pulled it out of her hand and let her hands start to roam Quinn's body

"I guess he'll just have to be patient" Quinn smiled as Rachel inched her down Quinn's body. Kurt was definitely going to have to wait a bit longer

Half an hour they were making their way downstairs

"Finally what were you two doing?" Kurt asked and Rachel and Quinn blushed "Scratch that I don't want to know" Kurt said shaking his head

"Where is Blaine?" Rachel asked laughing at Kurt

"He went back up to our room to get his wallet, he'll be right back" Kurt said as his husband joined them as the words came out of his mouth

"There you two are, what took you so…." Blaine was asking before he saw shake his head behind Rachel, Blaine blushed "Oh no more need to elaborate" Blaine laughed

"And on that uncomfortable note I think I'm ready for breakfast" Quinn laughed as they headed over to the small café near the hotel. They were seated shortly after they arrived and ordered coffee as they looked over their menus

"So has anyone heard from Santana and Brittany this morning?" Rachel asked

"I had called them to invite them to breakfast but all I got was screamed at in Spanish and the line went dead" Blaine said putting his menu down

"I'm guessing they don't want to be disturbed" Rachel laughed as Blaine turned to Quinn to ask her about something, Kurt used this opportunity to lean into Rachel whispering

"So about what we asked you" Kurt whispered

"Oh its okay Kurt I know" Quinn laughed separating the two "Don't look at me like that" Quinn said "I'm not going to blab about yours and Rachel's secret" Quinn chastised

"So what's the answer?" Blaine asked taking Kurt's hand

"You know I love you both so much" Rachel said reaching over and putting her hand on top of theirs "And you know I'd do absolutely anything for you two" Kurt leaned back in his chair feeling dejected

"So I guess that's a no?" Blaine asked his face falling

"No" Rachel smiled "I'm saying yes" Blaine and Kurt did a double take

"Ye..yes?" Kurt stuttered

"Yes, I'll carry your baby" Rachel clarified and was immediately embraced by Kurt and Blaine

"You have no idea how happy you've made us" Kurt giggled as he placed a hand on Rachel's stomach

"I don't think there is a way we can ever thank you enough Rachel" Blaine smiled kissing Rachel on the cheek. Rachel smiled and let go of the pair. Quinn beamed at the three of them and Kurt turned to Quinn hugging her.

"I'm so happy you two are together" he let her go "You have no idea how long we've waited for you to finally see the light" Quinn smiled "Just treat her right and I wont have to track you down and kill you" Kurt winked

"Be nice Kurt" Rachel laughed

"I am" Kurt laughed

The food had arrived a while later and while after that the foursome were heading back to the hotel, and were greeted by Tina and Mike

"Hey guys, we've been looking for you Santana and Brittany want to see us upstairs" Tina said pulling them to the elevator. They made their way to Santana's door knocking and having it opened by Finn

"Hey guys, you're the last ones to arrive" he smiled at Rachel as the six of them walked into the room. Rachel head onto Quinn's hand as the thirteen of them stood in a circle in the large room

"Okay now that Lady Hummel, the misses, and Faberry have finally decided to join us" Santana said with a roll of her eyes and a wink at Quinn and Rachel "I wanted to a second to thank all of you. Thank you for always being their for Brittany and I. I don't think we'd be standing here married if it wasn't for all of the support you guys have given us over the years, so" Santana said pulling out two bottles of champagne and glasses "I want to propose a toast" She smiled as she opened the bottle and started poring as Britt did the same with the other bottle pouring out the drink handing them out. Santana took a deep breath "To the New Directions" she started lifting her glass "We may have lost our way in the past, but now we're back as one big family. We love each and everyone of you and we're so happy that you guys came out here to share this with us" Santana finished as they all drunk from their glasses

"Um Blaine, Rachel, and I have an announcement" Kurt said but was pulled back by Blaine and Rachel

"Don't you think we should wait?" Blaine asked

"No I think this is the perfect time to tell them" Kurt insisted

"Tell us what?" Puck asked, Kurt looked at Blaine with pleading eyes. Blaine shook his head and nodded for Kurt to continue, Kurt jumped up and turned toward the group "A few weeks ago Blaine and I asked Rachel to be our surrogate mother and she just agreed to do it" Kurt rushed out as the others stared at the three of them

"Are you serious?" Finn asked

"Yeah she just told us a little while ago" Blaine smiled

"I'm so happy for you guys" Finn smiled hugging Kurt and Blaine

"Thank you" Kurt laughed in Finn's embrace

"I'll hand it to you Rachel" Santana smirked "You'll look great with some extra weight on you""Thank you Santana" Rachel laughed "I think"

Quinn laughed and grabbed Rachel's hand

"Alright you guys we were supposed to meet my parents 20 minutes ago for some special brunch before we take off on our honeymoon" Santana said trying to get everyone's attention "So enough of this sentimental crap, and let's go"

They all started to make their way out of the room when Rachel was stopped by Quinn

"Well catch up with you guys in a second" Quinn said pulling Rachel back

"Okay just don't do anything freaky in there, and if you do I don't need to know" Santana laughed as Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel closed the door and turned to Quinn

"What's up?" Rachel asked with a shy smile

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you" Quinn said inching closer "You're doing a big thing and it takes a lot of courage to do this" she took Rachel's hands and placed them on her stomach "And I'm proud that I get to be with you on this journey" Quinn stared miles into Rachel's eyes as Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat "I love you Rachel Barbara Berry" Quinn whispered as she took Rachel's lips. After a moment they pulled apart and Rachel had to wipe the tears that fell down her face

"Come on lets go catch up before they start trying to spy on us" Rachel laughed as she took Quinn's hand and headed out the room

Six hours later they were at the airport to see Santana and Brittany off

"Two weeks in Barbados, you two are going to have such a wonderful time" Rachel said to Brittany as Santana was checking them in

"Thanks Rachel" Brittany said "And I'm really happy for you and Quinn"

"Me too" Rachel smiled

"And I think it's cool what you're doing for Kurt and Blaine" Brittany said as Rachel nodded her head "Are you nervous?"

"A little, I mean I've done tons of research on it and some of it takes a lot of work and doctors visits, but I'm up to it. I really want to give Kurt and Blaine this gift" Rachel sighed and looked down at her hands "I just hope nothing bad happens this time"

"Come on Rachel that was in the past, don't let it get you down or stress over it" Brittany said bringing her face up

"I hope so Brittany, I'm not just thinking of myself this time. I just don't want to disappoint Kurt and Blaine" Rachel sighed "Anyway, take lots of pictures and come visit us when you guys get back to New York" Rachel smiled embracing her friend

"I will, I just hope that we spend more time out of the hotel room them I" Rachel laughed and Santana joined them

"You ready?" Santana asked taking her wife's hand

"Yes I am" Brittany smiled

"Alright Rachel don't forget to go by our apartment and get the mail while we're gone" Santana said

"Oh and don't forget about Lord Tubbington the third he needs to be fed everyday" Brittany spoke up

"More like ever hour seeing how fat that cat is" Rachel laughed "And why do you call her lord when she's a girl?" Rachel asked

"Don't ask" Santana laughed

"You girls all ready?" Quinn asked tearing herself away from Puck who was trying to get details on her relationship with Rachel

"Yeah I think so" Santana said lifting her carry on onto her shoulder. Quinn embraced her

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't" Quinn laughed

"Just promise me to do the same" Santana smiled

"_Flight 5221 to Barbados will begin boarding in 10 minutes" the intercom interrupted_

"That's us" Santana beamed embracing all who were there to see them off. The pair waved as they made their way through the security gate. Rachel turned to Quinn and smiled

"Well what now?" Rachel asked

"I think everyone is leaving today except us" Quinn answered watching the others mill around the lobby

"Yeah our flight leaves in an hour" Mr. Schuester said referring to himself Emma and Sue

"You two don't be a stranger and come back to Lima soon" Emma said embracing the girls

"Yeah at least before you drop that calf for porcelain and the misses" Sue joked winking at Rachel

"Thanks Sue" Rachel laughed

"Have a safe flight" Quinn finished hugging the former coach

After the majority of their friends had left that day leaving only Puck, Jessie, Rachel and Quinn the four of them spent the rest of the day hanging out and going to dinner with a few drinks added to the mix. Quinn and Rachel stumbled back into their hotel room for their last night

"This is getting old" Rachel laughed as she tried to peel her shoes off

"Yeah, but it was definitely fun" Quinn laughed as she helped Rachel with her shoes. They sat down next to each other

"So it's our last night here what do you want to do?" Rachel asked smiling

"Well we could go to sleep and forget about each other or we can use this key I got from Santana and use that hot tube in their room" Quinn grinned

"I vote for the hot tub" Rachel laughed

"Good" Quinn smiled "I'm glad we're on the same page" she finished embracing Rachel

"Come on lets get up there" Rachel smiled

"What about swim suits?" Quinn asked

"Well I didn't bring one so I figured you could just forget yours too "Rachel smiled wagging her eyebrows

"Don't have to ask me twice" Quinn laughed following Rachel out the door. They rode the elevator up each looking at each other excitedly. They made their way to the room and were shocked at what greeted them. Candles were everywhere and soft music was playing in the background, Jessie came out of the bedroom with a smile and two glasses of champagne

"Bout time you two showed" Jessie laughed handing them the glasses

"How did you?" Rachel asked

"Well Quinn here needs to be a little less obvious when she's conning Santana out of her room key, so I asked Brittany for hers and thought I'd set this little thing up for you two" Jessie smiled

"I can't believe you Jessie St. James" Rachel stood shocked hugging her friend

"Have fun you two" Jessie said returning the hug and turning to leave. Quinn looked around the room till her eyes landed on Rachel

"You look so beautiful" Quinn said moving closer to Rachel. In the soft light Quinn could still make out the blush that appeared on Rachel's face. She captured her lips sweetly almost attentively "Come on that hot tub looks ready" Quinn exclaimed taking Rachel onto the back terrace where more candles were lit and a bottle of champagne awaited them. Both of them undressed and slipped into the waiting bubbles

"Oh wow" Rachel said settling in, Quinn scooted closer to Rachel who leaned onto Quinn's shoulder

"This is almost too good to be true" Quinn sighed, Rachel nodded her head "I mean 4 days ago I was scared to death to come out here, now I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

"_You know I was hoping that you were going to be here Quinn" Rachel said turning towards the blonde who raised her eyebrows "Really?" Quinn asked_

"_Yeah I mean I can't deny for 6 years I borderline hated you for leaving the way you did, but when I saw you at the airport my heart fluttered with excitement. I think the reason I spent 6 years resenting you was because I was just trying to deny my feelings, deny what I was truly feeling" Rachel said taking Quinn's hands_

"_What were you feeling?" Quinn asked_

"_That I've always loved you Quinn Fabray I loved you since the first day of High School. I loved you since you first stepped into glee club. I loved you even though you always tortured me, and I love you even more now with us sitting here under the stars and the moonlight" Rachel smiled as she put one of her legs over Quinn's straddling her, Quinn put her arms around Rachel bringing her closer_

"_I love you too Rachel Berry and to be honest I thinking the reason I tortured you so much is because I really didn't know how to express how I really felt, of course its no excuse for everything I did or said but I think our relationship changed when you convinced me not to tell Figgins about Shelby and Puck" Quinn slightly grimaced at the thought. I was thinking about myself and wasn't thinking that Shelby was better suited to be Beth's mother than I was and you brought me out of my insanity" Quinn sighed and shut her eyes reopening them when Rachel put her hand on Quinn's cheek "You saved me Rachel, not only from making a big mistake that would ruin so many lives. You saved me from the edge; you saved me from falling off the cliff of insanity. I'm glad that I came out here and I'm so happy that you allowed me to be back in your life even though sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it" Quinn sighed running her hand through Rachel's hair_

"_You deserve it Quinn, you deserve everything you have including Beth and me. You've been through so much in your life, but you were always able to overcome if coming out generally unscathed" Rachel laughed her eyes pointing downward indicating Quinn's Ryan Seacrest tattoo that was still smiling from the small of her back_

"_Yeah I felt as if it should stay as a reminder" Quinn laughed_

"_I always thought it was kind of cute" Rachel laughed running her fingers over it making Quinn squirm "ticklish?" Rachel asked with a gleam in her eye_

"_A little" Quinn answered nonchalantly and ground her hips upward as Rachel moaned "Like that?" Quinn moaned_

"_A little" Rachel smiled setting her glass down on the side and put her arms around Quinn's neck_

"_I think I'm going to have to get a hot tub installed in my apartment" Quinn smiled kissing Rachel's neck "Because I could definitely get used to this" Rachel groaned as Quinn sucked on the skin below her ear_

"_Oh god please don't stop doing that" Rachel moaned _

"_Don't ever plan to" Quinn mumbled against her skin. Kissing deeper as she lowered her lips to Rachel's bare chest making the brunette shiver "You're not cold are you?" Quinn asked lowering her legs so Rachel could sink more into the bubbles_

"_No but I think I know how to warm us both up" Rachel's eyes gleamed under the moonlight "Turn around" Rachel whispered as Quinn's eyebrows lifted "That jet there is going to help me out in order for it to do that you got to turn around Quinn" Rachel assured. _

_Rachel uncounted Quinn and the blonde turned around to face the jets_

"_Lift up" Rachel whispered as she settled in behind her. Rachel maneuvered Quinn until her hips were right against the jet_

"_Oh my god" Quinn moaned as the stream hit her. Rachel smiled and began to caress the blonde from behind as her hips rocked into Quinn's _

"_Wow that feels good" Rachel laughed as the jet sprayed her a bit. Quinn rocked her hips back so her ass would grind into Rachel. Rachel moaned and kept her motions as she lowered her lips to the back of Quinn's neck and lowered her hand between Quinn's thighs. The blonde gasped as she was being double teamed by the magic of Rachel's fingers and the pleasurable onslaught of the jet. She ground down into Rachel's fingers and pushed her ass back into Rachel in one fluid motion_

"_Raaaachel" Quinn moaned almost feeling she falter_

"_I got you Quinn" Rachel husked out keeping her hips and fingers in time. Quinn craned her neck to search out Rachel's lips sticking her tongue out outlining Rachel's lips. Rachel wrapped her lips around Quinn's tongue and sucked as her hands began caressing Quinn's nipples. The two let the jets overtake them as the rocked back and forth, Rachel's fingers moved faster as her hips rocked harder into Quinn._

_Quinn broke away from Rachel and pitched forwards "Oh my god" Quinn almost screamed_

"_You….you….going to…come?" Rachel panted against Quinn's ear feeling her own intensity build. Quinn nodded her head and pushed her hips back harder into Rachel "Me….me too" Rachel moaned and sped up her actions even more_

_Both girls fell head over heels off the edge and collapsed against each other as they came down from their orgasm_

"_Yeah I say to install that hot tub" Rachel laughed as she kissed Quinn's neck_

_The rest of the night was full of kisses, caresses, and declarations of love under the soft candle light. Knowing the next step was soon in their sights. Soon they would be faced with their lives back in New York; soon they would be faced with the truth of how deep their love would be tested_


End file.
